


Colonia

by jaedaeshool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedaeshool/pseuds/jaedaeshool
Comments: 30
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

\- Кым, назад! Кыыыыыыыыыым! Что с этой собакой?!  
\- Может, потому что это не собака? - осторожно напоминает Кейт. Опустив голову, он носком ботинка катает в пыли булыжник – прячет улыбку от товарища.  
\- А ЧТО ЭТО ПО-ТВОЕМУ? - оборачивается Сол.  
Кейт от него отодвигается на шаг, складывая руки за спиной:  
\- Зачем так орать… - в черной солдатской форме он кажется чуть более изящным, чем на самом деле эта груда мускулов есть.  
Кейт оглядывается назад, где на посадочкой площадке мобильные грузовые платформы быстро разгружают военный транспортный корабль, движутся в два потока: пустые взбираются в шлюз по откинутому трапу, полные – спускаются. Кажется, портовой службе потребуется не меньше получаса, чтобы разгрузить корабль полностью.  
То есть, имеются как минимум полчаса, чтобы осмотреться на новой планете. Полчаса, прежде чем служба начнется.  
\- Ты не жалеешь? - спрашивает Кейт у друга.  
\- О чём? - вопросом отвечает Сол.  
Он поворачивается, и Кейт сколько-то смотрит ему в глаза. Сол прекрасно понял вопрос и даже ответил – нижняя губа у него выпятилась, как будто он собой гордится или хвастается.  
Как будто ему восемнадцать.  
Кейт вздыхает.  
Кейт вздыхает и вдыхает поглубже.  
Кейт вдыхает и не может выдохнуть. Воздух этой планеты напоминает ему осень на Земле запахом сухой травы, который пригоняет с собой ветер, и одновременно весну сумеречным небом, когда гуашево густо на западе закатный розовый вдавливается в полночный синий.  
В довесок весенний тонкими потоками плывущий в пространстве запах цветов. Должно быть, это пахнет поле, заросшее кустами травы, цветущей мелкими сине-фиолетовыми цветочками, как лаванда. Поле, в которое убежал носиться Кым, когда его спустили с поводка.  
Пса тошнило в полёте, и, как только Сол отстегнул карабин, Кым сорвался с места, отмечая долгожданное единение с твердой землей.  
Кейту, когда он смотрел на бесконечное море сине-фиолетовых цветов, казалось, что по нему, кроме легких естественных волн от слабого ветра, гуляет еще одна волна, помощнее, но бессистемная – это Кым носится по кустам.  
\- Я ни о чём жалеть не могу, - вдруг заявил Сол. Он тоже глядел на лавандовое море. - Там, - он выделил, - я ничего не оставил. Потому что там у меня ничего не было.  
\- М-м-м, - согласился Кейт.  
Ну что ж, посмотрим, какова жизнь на вкус на этой планете, где осень и весна сосуществуют бок о бок.  
\- Кым! - в последний раз окликнул Сол. - Уходим!  
И развернулся, потому что это его приказ его собаке.  
Кейт с любопытством в последний раз оглянулся на лавандовое море кустов – ему показалось, что пёс проигнорировал команду.  
\- Ты там его оставишь? - уточнил Кейт.  
Сол заверил:  
\- Он прекрасно чует, что мы ушли. Доделает свои дела и вернётся.  
По традиции Кейт счел должным приподнять бровь, мол, он что-то еще может почуять, носясь среди пахучих цветов? По традиции Сол решил товарища попугать, секретным шепотом сообщив:  
\- Он даже слышит, как бьется твое сердце, - Кейт никогда не узнает, что правда из этих страшилок, которые Сол рассказывает о своем демоническом псе, а что вранье.  
Если честно, Кейт без большой охоты знать наверняка. Потому что он слышит за собой, со стороны лавандового поля, как тварина несется к ним, едва касаясь земли лапами.  
\- Сол… - говорит Кейт. - Сол… СОЛ!!! - и прячется от страха за спиной товарища, которая еще шире его собственной.  
Потому что это не собака, это волк. И он бежит, чтобы наброситься.  
Кым – волкособ, один из своего малочисленного, но поразительного племени. В нем не больше пяти процентов волчьей крови, но это были самые выдающиеся волки. Волки, которые соглашались служить человеку. Из всей популяции не больше тринадцати процентов поддаются одомашниванию. Эти тринадцать процентов особей с более универсальной психикой, способной на то, чтобы волк признал человека, не испытывал панического страха перед людьми и не сошел от этого с ума.  
Волчьи тринадцать процентов коллаборационистов.  
Кым не умеет лаять, он лишь воет, когда ему хочется. Кым, как всякая собака, нагулявшись, любит броситься хозяину на ручки.  
Как ни одна собака, как может только волк, Кым таким прыжком способен сбить не только Сола, но заодно и Кейта, и еще парочку солдат если бы были здесь противостоять волку.  
Серые крепкие лапы пролетают в сумерчном небе, как созвездие Волка, и Сол, действительно сбитый на землю, ругается:  
\- Фу, Кым! Кого ты опять поймал, - вытаскивая у пса из пасти замученную тушку какого-то местного грызуна.  
Кейт встает с земли, отряхивая колени, замечая капельку размазанной по светло-серой волчьей морде крови. Кым глядит на отброшенную добычу, поскуливает и топчется на хозяйских колнях, как будто просит: ну посмотри, ну посмотри, какую я штуку для тебя поймал и принёс.  
\- Фу, Кым, фу… Пойдем, - Сол тоже поднимается, - я еще должен встретить Рома и Брайта.  
\- Они прилетают сегодня? - удивляется Кейт.  
Это младшие браться Сола. Брайту двадцать один, а Рому четырнадцать.  
\- Да-а-а, - тянет Сол, - как назло.  
Военный транспортный корабль почти разгрузили. Транспортёры съезжают с трапа полупустые.  
Уходя, Кейт оглядывается на трупик полевого грызуна, который остаётся гнить в траве в тридцати метрах перед полем лавандовых цветов.  
Под сине-розовым небом сумерек. 

\- Привет, - растерянно здоровается Брайт.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Кейт. - Твой брат… У него какие-то проблемы с документами, поэтому он попросил меня встретить… вас, - Кейт приобнимает подбежавшего к нему Рома.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавливает из себя Брайт.  
Никому не отдавая, Ром катит по холлу порта огромный чемодан, и Кейт протягивает руку к Брайту, мол, давай мне свою сумку, я понесу.  
Брайт красивее девушки. Он такой же высокий, как его брат Сол, не тонкий, не изящный, просто обычный парень. У Сола суровое лицо, он часто хмурится. Черты Брайта, напротив, мягкие, приятные, и он красиво улыбается, хоть и делает это не для всех.  
Ром – медиана между полярными старшими братьями. А, может быть, надо дать ему подрасти, чтобы увидеть, каким он станет.  
У колеблющегося Брайта Кейт почти вырывает сумку. Пока они идут к выходу, он все смотрит на огромный чемодан, который катит за собой Ром, размышляя о том, что Брайту двадцать один, а Рому четырнадцать. В сумме это тридцать пять лет жизни, но все, что них есть, уместилось в один чемодан…  
\- А ты ждал такси? - улыбается Кейт, загружая чемодан в кузов армейского пикапа. - Здесь нет такого понятия, прости…  
Брайт хмуро рассматривает огромный бампер из труб.  
\- Можно я в кузове поеду? - спрашивает Ром.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кейт.  
\- Ну-у-у, - ноет Ром.  
В салоне машины он усажен по середине, как нарочно, чтобы Брайту было бы не видно Кейта за рулём. На пропускном пункте из порта Кейт сканирует свой армейский АйДи, и только после этого ворота открываются.  
Притихший Ром рассматривает новую планету, которая должна стать ему домом, через ветровое стекло: необычный рисунок ночного неба этой планеты, чудную обвивающую все секции дорожной полосы ограждения растительность… Военные транспортёры, встречающиеся по пути.  
Потом Ром толкает брата в бок:  
\- Смотри...  
Брайт разглядывает, пока проезжают мимо: вооруженные солдаты охраняют трехметровую бетонную стену.  
\- Кейт…  
Кейт притворяется, что не услышал.  
После сорока минут езды показывается городок. Недавно выстроенные панельные дома выглядят странно, когда нет вокруг ни одного магазина, аптеки или кафе. Как палаточный городок, только из панелек.  
\- Здесь живут все семьи служащих, - тормозит пикап Кейт. - Здесь будете жить и вы. На шестом этаже.  
\- А ты будешь жить с нами? - спрашивает Ром, кося глазами на Брайта.  
Кейт мотает головой.  
Он помогает завезти чемодан в квартиру. Внутри она просторная, совершенно новая, но обставленная минимумом необходимого. Спавший всю свою жизнь на кровати которого-нибудь из братьев (того, ктого не было дома, желательно) Ром носится по квартире:  
\- Смотрите! Здесь туалет отдельно!  
Кейт наблюдает за мальчишкой с улыбкой.  
Брайт стоит рядом.  
\- Мне страшно…  
\- Смотрите! Здесь есть балкон!  
\- Кейт, это зона. Ты понимаешь, кого ты охраняешь? Думаешь, нас от них?  
\- Смотрите-е-е-е-е… Я катаюсь по паркету-у-у-у-у на носка-а-а-ах…  
Кейт думает, что у Брайта только одна проблема – он слишком быстро соображает.  
\- Не ходите по улицам одни, - прощается Кейт. Он по-дружески хлопает Брайта по локтю: - И слушай Сола. Он не приказывает тебе. Он хочет, как лучше. Он знает, как лучше.  
\- Да-да-да, - тоном “захлопнись” соглашается Брайт.  
Вообще-то, у этого парня две проблемы. В довесок к тому, что хорошо соображает, Брайт дает только один шанс сделать все правильно. Кейт молчал и делал вид, что все в порядке – это значит, что с этого момента Брайт плюет на его мнение.  
Как он плюет на мнение своего брата.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Кейт оглядывается на дверь квартиры – это не первый шанс, что давал ему Брайт. Не первый раз, когда Кейт притворялся, что не понимает.  
Тогда ему казалось, что он поступил правильно, а теперь он так часто вспоминает то время. Теперь он будет видеть Брайта регулярно. Хорошо это или плохо, Кейт не знает. 

“Мифы об Атлантиде на новый лад”.  
Затонувшая цивилизация против разрушающейся. Разрушаемой. Не признаваемой Первым Миром за цивилизацию вообще.  
Цивилизация, которой помогают стать Первым Миром – уничтожая ее. Интегрироваться в мировой союз космополий другим путем нельзя. Только убив индивидуальность черт своей культуры.  
Ингмарр старался не думать об этом, рассматривая статуи в галерее, высеченные прямо из камня ее стен, огромные статуи высотой в три человеческих роста.  
Статуи мужчин и женщин – Ингмарр довольно долго всматривался, прежде чем понял это.  
У статуй не было лиц, серо-голубой камень на месте лиц был не обработан, только сглажен.  
Хитро устроенная система водоотвода (в скалах, видимо, есть какие-то ручьи), разделяла поток воды на несколько, и маленькие водопадики, падая с большой высоты, ударялись в каменные чаши, создавая постоянное легкое журчание.  
Наверное, из-за звука падающей воды в окружении безликих статуй Ингмарр задумался об Атлантиде, феноменальной культуре, которую или потеряли, или выдумали в погоне за идеалом общественного устройства.  
\- Р-рассматри-и-иваие-е-ш л-литса-а-а п-претко-о-в? - голос растягивал гласные, как будто, пока тянул, выбирал нужное слово из чужого языка.  
Ингмарр обернулся. С ним разговаривал артрит, одетый по-своему в фиолетовую тогу до пола. Он был обрит, как монах, юн, тонок и по-кошачьи щурил глаза аметистового цвета, какие не редко встречаются у представителей местной цивилизации.  
\- У них же не нет лиц, - возразил Ингмарр.  
\- Не в литсах дел-ло-о, - ответил артрит. - Р-раньше он-ни, - он обвел рукой галерею, - т-теперь м-мы. Л-литса м-меняются.  
\- Лица своей мамы ты тоже не помнишь? - спросил Ингмарр.  
Он полез в карман своей серой униформы за платком, чтобы вытереть от сырости стекла очков, и артрит отступил на шаг, сжался, а в глазах появился страх.  
\- У меня нет оружия, - Ингмарр показал носовой платок гостю.  
Вернее, хозяину – на этой планете Ингмарр чужак. Стоит и рассматривает лица предков, как велел ему артрит.  
\- Я учёный, - представляется Ингмарр, разговаривая повернувшись спиной – в артритской культуре это сигнал о доверии.  
Долгое молчание говорит о том, что артрит ушел так же тихо, как появился, но когда Ингмарр оглядывается – монах все еще там, стоит и смотрит на него.  
\- Я понял, - говорит Ингмарр. Показывает на статуи: - Это интегральное представление исторической общности вашего народа, вырезанное в камне. Правильно?  
\- Нэт, - отрезает артрит.  
\- Почему нет? - когда Ингмарр улыбается, его губы приподнимаются на клыках.  
Его происхождение не чисто земное.  
\- Когда п-понял, - с трудом находит слова артрит, - слова пр-ростые.  
Чем дольше он говорит, тем у него лучше получается. Ингмарра начинает интересовать персона маленького аборигена. Если он говорит на универсальном языке, принятом в Первом Мире, то либо он из знатной семьи, либо один из коллаборационистов, помогающих уничтожать свою собственную культуру за деньги, которые им платят, и власть, которую им дают.  
Артрит пялится на Ингмарра, как будто почуяв его подозрения.  
Коллаборационистов ненавидят и презирают с обеих сторон.  
Ни один из этих презренных людей не появился бы в храме в традиционной тоге – так успокаивает себя Ингмарр.  
Улыбается, и снова его губа приподнимается на слишком больших клыках.  
\- П-пойдем, - артрит вежливо показывает рукой, - тебя уже долго ж-ждут.  
Ингмарр корчит рожу, мол, как же меня так долго ждут, а я только теперь узнаю об этом. Немножко взволнованную рожу – мимо безликих статуй Предков непонятно, куда ведет его молодой артрит в фиолетовой тоге.  
У артрита от гримас на мгновение дрогнет губа (смеяться), но он пытается сохранять молчание и свое гордое величие.  
Ингмарр отмечает, как он нарочно подставляет ладошки под ручейки, падающие с потолка – умывается вместе с предками?  
Галерея заканчивается, приведя артрита и человека в сам храм, свод которого поддерживают скалы и все те же высеченные в них безликие статуи. В самом центре группа артритов в преимущественно фиолетовых тогах, но есть и желтые, и зелёные.  
\- М’ма! - обращает на себя внимание соплеменников спутник Ингмарра. - М’ма, я привел Нового человека.

\- Пхет?  
\- Здеся!  
\- Уун?  
\- Присутствует!  
Заря занимается в окнах класса. Второе солнце этой планеты поднимается над горизонтом.  
\- Нан?  
\- Здесь!  
\- Ромео?  
Ром грызёт кончик ручки, обдумывая свою утреннюю встречу с одной девушкой.  
\- Ромео?  
Кто-то под столом как боженька пинает Рому по ноге, Ром поворачивается – Нан делает страшное лицо: “Ты оглох, что ли?”  
\- Ромео? - в последний раз спрашивает учительница.  
\- Я здесь, - поднимает руку Ром.  
Учительница с укоризной смотрит на него, потом ставит галочку, потом продожает:  
\- Айран?  
Пользуясь ее невниманием, Нан сует любопытное рыло под руку:  
\- О чем это ты думал? Или… я должен спросить – о ком? - и косит глазом на Айран, самую красивую ученицу.  
Ром как боженька пинает ему за это под столом ответочку.  
Но Нан, самый шустрый парень во всей школе, может знать то, что Рому любопытно.  
\- Помнишь, в столовой мы встретили девушек в таких длинных платьях… - наклонившись к товарищу, шепотом узнает Ром.  
\- Помню, - зевает Нан. - Это местные. Они все такое носят.  
Разноцветные тоги в пол.  
\- Глаза у них тоже все такие? - выпалил Ром. - Почему они шли под конвоем?  
В группе были девушки всех возрастов. Та, которая замедлилась и оглянулась на Рома, казалась чуть старше – лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати. У нее были аметистовые глаза, и ими она уставилась так, как будто говорила “Я ненавижу вас всех, убирайтесь”.  
Как будто она действительно всех ненавидела, а услышать мог только Ром.  
\- Не знаю, - отмахнулся Нан. - Какое тебе до них дело?  
\- Никакого, - набычился Ром.

Сол все больше времени проводил в казарме. Он точал там, отрабатывая физподготовку, а после он торчал там, чтобы играть с Кымом.  
Брайт сказал, что не будет жить с волком в одной квартире.  
Хотя Ром умолял его чуть ли не на коленках.  
В редкий день Сол проснулся в своей комнате, в своей постели. На столе рядом с кроватью стоял контейнер с жареным хлебом, к которому был приклеен стикер “Поешь”.  
Сол оторвал бумажку и пытался по ровно напечатанным буквам угадать, кто это оставил. Со стикером на указательном пальце Сол пошел искать. Нашел Рома сидящим на балконе:  
\- Это твое? - спросил, показывая палец с желтой бумажкой.  
\- Аха-а-а, - подтвердил Ром. - Я тебе хлеба нажарил. Вкусно!  
\- Чёрт, - ответил Сол. - Спасибо.  
Он вернулся в спальню, забрал хлеб и пошёл его есть на балкон.  
\- Почему не в школе?  
\- Воскресенье, - напомнил Ром.  
\- Точ-чно, - поразился Сол.  
\- Брайт работает в магазине до вечера, - доложил Ром.  
\- Разве я о нём спрашивал? - спросил Сол.  
Ну-у-у-у – так Ром изогнулся всем телом, сидя на табуретке, что стало понятно, на что он намекает: а это не ты ли хотел, чтобы Брайт тебе хлеба нажарил, а не я?  
\- Может, Кейту понадобится такая информация, - хихикнул Ром, и Сол грозно на младшего брата зыркнул.  
Закончив завтрак, Сол поблагодарил:  
\- Спасибо, вкусно, - и свинтил крышечку с бутылки с водой, чтобы напиться. Напившись, он кивнул вдаль, на горизонт, который оба рассматривали с балкона шестого этажа: - Тебе нравится здесь?  
\- Н-нравится.  
Весна и осень одновременно. Закат и рассвет одновременно. Поля фиолетовых цветущих трав. Озёра. Лианы. Бронетранспортёры ползут по трассе на горизонте каждый божий час.  
\- Только... - сказал Ром. Брат уставился на него, как на восьмое чудо света, и он вынужден был продолжить: - Ты ничего не слышишь? По ночам?  
\- Как храпит Кейт? - предположил Сол.  
Кейт спит на нижнем ярусе кровати и отравляет жизнь всей бригаде.  
\- Хах, - посмеялся Ром. Напомнил: - Брайт в магазине до шести, передай ему. А я пошел… Меня Нан ждет.  
Сол оглянулся брату в спину: если тебя товарищ ждет, зачем же ты сидел тут, ждал, когда я проснусь?  
Странный… Сол отвернулся обратно созерцать горизонт, отпивая воды из бутылки с таким энтузиазмом, как будто это пиво. Как гусеницы, по кромке неба и земли, на фоне закаторассвета ползли военные грузовики. 

Сводник Ром, разочарованный в старших братьях, не преминул досавить прямо до адресата сообщение о том, что средний брат работает кассиром в магазине до шести ровно.  
Кейт появился там в пять сорок и купил бутылку воды, расплатившись через автомат, а не на кассе. Он видел Брайта, отбивающего продуты за прилавком, одетого в униформу торговой сети, но не подошёл.  
Подходить было неправильно. Кейт мальком взглянул на камеры на ножках на потолке супермаркета. Не здесь.  
Брайту трудно и без него.  
К ночи вернувшийся в казарму Сол рассматривал свежевывешенные списки назначенных на будущую неделю в патрули. Понедельник, втроник, среда: мл. лейт. Сол\Кым – запас. Четверг, пятница, суббота: мл. лейт. Сол\Кым – запас.  
\- Это почему??? - спросил Сол у подошедшего с бутылкой воды товарища.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Кейт. - Может быть, это из-за твоего брата.  
Большой брат наблюдает за Брайтом. Брайт создал себе славу (проблемы).  
\- А почему тогда тебя не списали??? - заявил Сол. - Я всего лишь его брат, а вот ты…  
Он ушел, матерясь про себя. 

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Ингмарр.  
\- М’антараанап’йетваайо, - назвался бритый артрит, выдав сразу столько тонов, что у Ингмарра заболела его докторская степень. - Ищущий особенное, - для особо недоразвитых перевел свое имя артрит.  
Ингмар десять минут старался произнести, после чего артрит заявил:  
\- Тебе мешают эти, - и пальцем показал на клыки.  
“А ну-ка цыц!” - зыркнул на него Ингмарр.  
\- Ты будешь откликаться, если я буду завть тебя просто Ант?  
\- Хе-хе-хе, - засмеялся свеженазванный Ант. - А можно тебя звать просто Мр-р?  
\- Нельзя, - отказался Ингмарр, хотя и понимал, что последовательность согласных вызывает у артритов особую боль (в их мире, где преобладают гладкие гласные… поэтому бритый их так медленно произносит). - Хочешь, буду звать тебя Вайо?  
Вайо значит “особенный”. Артрит засмеялся, но кое-кто покашлял, и его смех как ветром сдуло.  
\- Это твой отец? - спросил Ингмарр, указав на седого артрита, которому повиновались остальные, разодетые в цветастые тоги.  
\- Это отец всех живых артритов, - опустив глаза в пол, тихо сообщил Вайо.  
Ингмарр раздраженно ткнул ему в бок – ему не хватало только флёра королевских традиций сейчас, чтобы дозапутать обстановку.  
Вайо подошел к отцу (?) и что-то растолковал, после чего Ингмарру представили седовласого максимально понятным образом:  
\- М’Инаа, говорящий с предками…  
\- Обмен пленными, - назвал Вайо цель артритов.  
\- Что? - удивился Ингмарр. - При чём здесь я?  
М’Инаа поднялся и заговорил:  
\- Наши дочери… держатся в плену… вы учить их читать и писать… вы сказать, что учить их… вы завтавлять одевать их как вы… вы заставлять их отказаться от М’артрит… вы деражить их плен…  
\- Нет войны, - Ингмарр схватился за волосы. - Значит, нет и никаких пленных.  
\- Ты знать правда, - прервал М’Инаа.  
На Артрит нет войны. На Артрит Первый Мир всего лишь прививает дикой цивилизации, почитающей предков, свои собственное определение мира.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Чё делаешь?  
Ром грыз угол крышки старого ноутбука, выглядел потерянным.  
\- Пишу эссе по истории цивилизаций, - черный пластик сохранил на себе царапины от ромовских клыков. - ШТО??? - возмутился он.  
Потому что Брайт ржал на ним. Ржал, запрокинув голову, возя каштановыми волосами по воротничку своей рубашки.  
\- Подумаешь! - Ром разбушевался, захлопнул ноут. - Не все такие, как ты!  
\- Что из тебя только выйдет… - покачал головой Брайт (троллил младшего брата), наблюдая за тем, как Ром утопал на кухню – мелкий очень быстро приспособился к большой, удобной квартире, обжился тут, у него на кухне своя кружечка и чайничек с заварочкой. Правильно, к хорошему привыкается быстро. - Вроде, мать у нас одна, а… - подливал масла Брайт.  
И резко заткнулся, но не из-за того, что на это замечание на него зыркнул готовящий возле плиты макароны с фаршем Сол – Брайт и сам пожалел о сказанном.  
Первый муж матери, ака папочка Сола – простой электрик, рабочий городского узла электросетей. Мать развелась с ним, когда он начал пить. Мать убежала от него в другой город, когда в результате несчастного случая (от пьянства) отец Сола повредил голову, стал практически сумашедшим и начал преследовать бывшую жену и ребенка. Сол что-то помнил из тех кошмарных времен, когда его с матерью хотел зарезать поехавший мужик (ему ведь было девять), и отца, казалось, люто ненавидел. Запрещал о нем говорить, даже упоминать – если кто-то начинал спрашивать, жив ли отец и где он сейчас, Сол огрызался и уходил молча, не отвечая, потому что Сол сам не знал и знать не хотел.  
Когда Солу было десять, у него появился братец, который орал день и ночь, день и ночь – Брайт был беспокойным младенцем и болезненным ребенком, зато его отец оказался сносным отчимом. Можно даже отдать ему всю должную справедливость – хоть Сол и отказывался его называть отчимом, отказывался даже называть по имени, но с рождением Брайта в доме появились деньги, показалось, что жизнь стала нормальной, почувствовалась стабильность. Все потому, что папаша Брайта был знаменитый университетский профессор, доктор биологии, специализирующийся в генной инженерии. Дураку понятно, откуда Брайт такой умный – гены. Непонятно, почему умненький Брайт, занимаясь тем, чем он занимается, не видит некоторой параллели – профессора репрессировали за его оппозиционные взгляды, и он умер в “трудовом лагере”.  
Загадкой остается личность папашки Рома. В свои семь годиков Брайт смотрел на огромное пузо матери, смутно понимая, что происходит. В свои семнадцать Сол начал подрабатывать, потому что денег дома не было совсем. Он орал на мать, показывал пальцем на пузо: “Почему ты не избавилась?”. Нагуляла или случайно – но зачем рожать, когда денег критически нету? Мать не хотела его слышать: “Потому что”. Она никогда не была религиозной (вещи вроде “аборт – это убийство” были не про нее), и Солу, наверно, было обидно – он работал тяжело, работал грузчиком, чтобы прокормить полуродственников и беременную мамашку. Личной жизни у Сола в семнадцать было ноль целых, ноль десятых – он только матом научился ругаться и поднимать мешки с картошкой не кхекая от натуги.  
Когда маленький Ром научился ползать, больше всего ему нравилась грязная штанина джинсов вернувшегося с работы Сола – почему-то маленькому человеку в подгузниках хотелось ногу брата обнимать, ручками с пальчиками длиной в полтора сантиметра, как у пупса, сжимать джинсовую ткань, пытаясь встать на свои трясущиеся, еле справляющиеся ножки.  
Сол, должно быть, забыл, что говорил беременной матери про “надо избавиться”, он купил маленькому брату форму, чтобы ходить в садик, а потом, не признавая больше ничье на это право, взялся за его ручку, и они потопали туда, в бесплатный детский сад – высокий и сильный Сол в кожаной куртке и спотыкающийся на маленьких ножках, в детсадовских подтяжках на тощей жопке Ромео. Брайт шел сзади, нес букет, потому что Рома в семье обожали все.  
Его невероятные, запредельные в пространственном смысле глаза, в которых все как будто падало за горизонт зрачков, если не держать специально.  
Может, это карма – когда Сол перестал быть двадцать четыре часа в сутки озлобившимся от безденежья и тяжелой работы маленьким (двадцатилетним) ублюдком и переквалифицировался в надежного, любящего старшего брата (в те времена он и Брайта любил, немножко меньше, чем Рома, но они не ссорились), то совершенно невероятно, как по милости с небес, на него упала контрактная служба в армии.  
И это стал совсем другой разговор. Денег стало хватать почти на все. Разумеется, не на новую квартиру и каникулы на разных курортах Солнечной системы, но еда и одежда появились в достаточном количестве. И потом, не надо забывать об открывшемся доступе к армейским госпиталям, совершенно бесплатным – Брайт с его вечными бронхитами, мать с угасающим здоровьем…  
Однажды мать ушла и не вернулась, а на столе в полиэтиленовом кульке лежала пачка денег и рядом записка: “Я знаю, что втроем вы справитесь. Втроем”. Сол представил ее улыбку, как она бы эти слова говорила (мол, я если чему хорошему вас научила – так это быть семьей), и быстрым шагом направился запереться в туалете.  
У Ромео просто поехала крыша – ему казалось, она их оставила. Он не понимал, зачем (никто не сказал ему, как сильно она была больна). Брайт метался между ними: Сол не хотел принимать его помощь, ни за что (они уже разошлись к тому времени так, что никакими нитками не сшить), а Ром погрузился в депрессию самого разрушительного толка – днем он улыбался, а по ночам ревел так, что его футболка промокала до пупка.  
В то время Сол решился принять предложение перевода в колонию Артрит именно по этим самым двум причинам на его руках: Ромео перестал справляться с депрессией после самоубийства матери, а Брайт… Как же Сол был зол на него, как неистово, невыносимо, яростно зол!  
Сол таскал мешки с картошкой на горбу, чтобы было что положить в рот вечером – ему самому, братьям и матери. Он никогда не учился в университете и вряд ли имел хоть сколь-нибудь нормальные отношения с девушками. Зато у Брайта благодаря ему было все – и деньги, и унивеситет, и… неважно.  
И вот знаете, что Брайт со всем этим добром, нажитым Солом, сделал?  
Выбросил по ветру.  
Примкнул ко всем, какие имелись, студенческим организациям оппозиционного толка, прочно вписал свое имя в “подозрительные списки”, как называли в народе государственный реестр неблагонадежных граждан.  
Брайт втянул даже Кейта… впрочем, неважно.  
Перевод на Артрит должен был помочь Рому справиться и изолировать Брайта от его студенческих опасных связей. Поэтому Ром в переезде на другую планету видел надежду, а Брайт, вынужденный бросить университет, стал ненавидеть брата за тупость и службу диктаторскому режиму еще сильнее.  
Нацедивший себе кружку чая Ром с ней вернулся за стол, к лептопу, почесываясь – зачем это он обиделся на решение всех своих проблем, когда решение само к нему пришло посидеть. Ром вытянул руку по столу и сжал запятье Брайта:  
\- Братик дорогой, ты же знаешь, как я тебя… - и глаза свои пост-депрессивные выпучил: “Ну помоги мне с этим проклятым эссе!”  
Потому что Брайт ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО умный. Какое-то эссе ему – как чих.  
\- Почему бы тебе… - вкрадчиво предложил Брайт, - не написать об Артрит?  
\- Артрит? - переспросил Ром неуверенно.  
Он немного знал об этой планете. Он на дух не переносил учебу. Знаете, такие люди… Вот Сол – солдат. Он не даст тебе умереть, будет бороться до последнего вздоха. Брайт с задатками ученого, но слегка двуликий – прекрасно объяснит тебе, что есть белое, что есть черное, но если ему надо, то докажет, что снег черный, и ты поверишь.  
Ром не похож на них. Скорее, Ром роднится с бараном, который методом тыка в новые ворота что-то постигает. Напрямую, как Сол согласен подчиняться приказам, как у Брайта логическая цепочка превыше всего – так до Рома не доходит. Вот когда рога начнут болеть от битья о ворота, тогда до него доходит – например, как мать пережила больше, чем можно вынести, и ушла от усталости, но ушла только после того, как научила их троих заботиться друг о друге.  
Кстати, это смешно, как Сол ни за что не будет что-то делать, если это не приказ – если у просящего полномочий требовать нет, то Сол пошлет в зад. А Брайта можно тупым ножом резать на куски, но он тоже не будет делать, что просили, если он это логически не понимает, если это не соответствует его моральным и этическим принципам (собственно, так он и попал в “подозрительные списки”).  
\- Артрит, конечно, - легким тоном воодушевил Брайт. - Расскажи, как Первый Мир пытается исправить несчастных артритов, заставляет их жить по своим законам, следовать своей “правильной” этике только потому, что артриты почитают предков, как у них это было принято тысячелетиями…  
\- Э-э-э… - сказал Ром.  
Брайт нахмурился:  
\- Понимаешь, Первый Мир считает, что артритские “долины смерти” - это аморально. Когда стариков отправляют в “долины смерти”, чтобы они смогли соединиться с предками и после смотреть на своих детей безликими лицами со стен пещер.  
\- Н-н-но, - колебался Ром. - Ведь артриты их не убивают? Своих стариков?  
\- Нет, - ответил Брайт. - Последнее путешествие в “долину смерти” считается торжественным событием, собирается вся семья. Дети, внуки и правнуки в разноцветных тогах провожают деда или бабку всю дорогу, поют песни о том, как скоро он или она будет глядеть на них через каменное лицо предка и радоваться за них, потомков.  
\- А в чем… в чем проблема? - уточнил Ром.  
\- Да нет никакой проблемы, - пожал плечами Брайт. - Дед или бабка остается в “долине”, пока не умрет от обезвоживания. Потомки ждут год, пока тело не разложится, потом идут собирать останки – их узнают по семейным украшениям на костях. Вот тогда предка можно высечь в статуе, чтобы позволить ему наблюдать за внуками всю оставшуюся вечность.  
Плечи Рома передернулись, когда он все это представил.  
\- Почему, - спросил он, не совсем уверенный в том, что спрашивает, - почему это плохо, что наш Первый Мир пытается дать артритам больницы? Госпитали, где старики могли бы умирать небольно, под присмотром врачей и в окружении семьи?  
\- Первый Мир пытается дать артритам не больницы, а понимание того, что он и только он будет решать, где и когда артрит умрет. Первый Мир продает воображаемый “комфорт” и “безопасность” в обмен на свободу выбора.  
Ром действительно не понимал теперь, как связаны “смерть” и “свобода”.  
\- Знаешь, почему воображаемые? - Брайт распалялся, повышая голос. - Потому что Большой Брат хочет следить за тобой, везде и всегда. Все, что тебе дают – не просто так, - Брайт обвел рукой комнату. - Большой Брат никогда ничего не дает, он все обменивает. Обменивает на право наблюдать за тобой двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю!!!  
Слегка нездоровым взглядом Брайт рассматривал потолок комнаты – он знал совершенно точно, что там, в квадратах потолочной плитки, встроены приборы видео и аудио записи. Наблюдение ведется, и не только за ним, потому что он такой неблагонадежный – нет, наблюдение ведется за всеми здесь, на Артрит.  
Только наблюдая неустанно, можно подавлять.  
\- Заткнись! - Сол громко поставил на стол сковороду с вермишелью и фаршем.  
Брайт хотел повыкобениваться, но Сол схватил его запятье, вывернул и так толкнул обратно на стул. Корчась от боли, Брайт заявил:  
\- Я и не сомневался, что ты именно настолько умный, чтобы дать надеть ошейник на себя и на других… Соул!  
\- Не называй меня этим именем! - рявкнул Сол, резко обернувшись.  
\- Этим именем назвала тебя мать, а не я… Соул! - Брайт встал со стула и поплелся из кухни вон, держась за ребра, которыми ударился о спинку стула, когда Соул его толкнул.  
Ром смотрел трагически: на Сола, который, гремя вилками, мыл в раковине посуду, оставшуюся после готовки, на Брайта, который в собачках-тапочках покидал кухню, на вермишель с фаршем, которая парила из сковородки со стола… 

Лица предков, лишенные черт, заставляли в себя всматриваться. Капель ручейков, сбегающих в расщелинах, их усиленная камнями мелодика не давала от лиц предков оторвать взгляда.  
\- Кхм…  
Ингмарр повернулся – Вайо плавным шагом спускался к нему по дорожке, выбитой ступенечками прямо в камнях. На его лысой голове теперь почему-то красовался обруч из серебра с пурпурной каплей драгоценного камня, болтающейся посреди лба на серебряном сочленении с обручем. В остальном все то же – фиолетовая тога, сощуренные по-кошачьи аметистовые глаза, худое неприкрытое тогой плечо.  
Ингмарр отвернулся обратно к предкам.  
\- Ты тоже презираешь артрит? - за спиной спросил Вайо голосом, лишенным эмоций – ему было любопытно, вот и все.  
Вайо прекрасно знал, как относятся люди из Первого Мира к его народу, поклоняющемуся предкам (к их культу мертвых).  
Послышалось рычание. Когда Ингмарр опять повернулся, его кожа на его носу пошла складочками, как у оскалившегося волка, а клыки выступили настолько неестественно, что для человека походило на челюстно-лицевой дефект. Ингмарр прорычал:  
\- Думаешь, я могу кого-то презирать? Мой народ практиковал каннибализм…  
\- Пока Дальхак не был колонизарован, - вставил Вайо быстро.  
Ингмарр покачал головой: да, да. Он думал, что Артрит хватит еще в лучшем случае на полвека – посопротивляться. Принимая во внимание военные гарнизоны, развернутые по всей планете, думалось проще – лет пять. Пятнадцатилетний Вайо будет первым поколением Артрит, которое великая экс-земная Цивилизация интегрирует в себя… И, может, это к лучшему.  
\- Никто не ненавидит вас, - раздраженно заметил Ингмарр. - Никто из здоровых людей. Ненавидят только психи… - он замолчал на секунду. - Проблема в том, что эти психи нами правят, а ненависть – это политика Первого Мира, с помощью ненависти он проворачивает свои закулисные игры.  
Зашуршала ткань тоги.  
\- Почему ты отказался нам помочь? - Вайо поймал ученого за руку, схватил за запястье его серой униформы.  
Судя по бритой голове, Вайо выбрал монашеский путь – ему было запрещено трогать не-монахов. Судя по серебряному обручу с пурпурной каплей, Вайо теперь – наследник королевской семьи, которому запрещено прикасаться вообще к любым людям под страхом смерти. Под страхом смерти для людей, не для Вайо, конечно.  
Ингмарр поглядел на свою руку с досадой, потом отобрал и спрятал ее в кармане униформы, сказав:  
\- Это не моя война… Это даже не называется войной, - добавил он отчасти в чем-то жалобным голосом.  
Процесс колонизации всегда походит на войну, но она никогда не бывает объявлена официально, несмотря на гарнизоны и ползущие вдоль горизонта цепочки военных бронетранспортеров.  
Вайо мигнул, потом перевел свои аметистовые глаза с головы Ингмарра в пол. Волосы у специалиста по колониальным культурам красиво поседевшие, в стиле “соль и перец”.  
Землян Вайо видел только молодых и сильных – солдат. Ему сложно было сказать, сколько лет Ингмарру, и поначалу он думал, что что-то около пятидесяти. Теперь ему начало казаться, что эта красивая седина слишком ранняя, вызванная скорее обстоятельствами, чем возрастом.  
Ингмарру или почти сорок, или чуть больше.  
Заметив взгляд, прикованный к пурпурной капле подвески своего серебряного обруча, Вайо поистине с королевской щедростью разрешил:  
\- Спроси.  
\- Как ты стал Наследником за одну ночь? - произнес Ингмарр.  
У него не было вообще никаких предположений – инициация должна была бы занять несколько лет, насколько он знал.  
\- Потому что ты отказался нам помочь, - как будто его губам что-то мешало раскрываться, процедил Вайо.  
Послышалось шуршание тоги, удаляющиеся плавно шаги. 

Мальчики пилотировали тренировочные летающие платформы, девочки стреляли из лука, смеясь – стрельба из лука это издревле непременное умение артритской знати, которым почему-то традиционно серьезнее увлекалась женская половина рода.  
Так выглядел урок физического воспитания.  
Ром повредил ногу, когда спрыгивал с летающей платформы, и сейчас сидел на лавочке, растирая икру. Он смотрел через все поле, где на дальней его половине были развешены мишени для стрельбы из лука. Земные девушки и артритки занимались вместе, конвой стоял по периметру – дочери Артрит все равно не смогли бы сбежать из этой школы.  
Сбежать куда – город наполнен солдатами, повсюду патрули…  
Надо сказать правду: увлекались стрельбой и смеялись только земные девочки в спортивных костюмах – они помогали подружкам натягивать тугую тетиву, а потом хохотали, когда стрелы втыкались в самый низ мишени. Присмотревшись, Ром заметил, что артритки в своих разноцветных тогах только делают вид, что заняты. И хотя их стрелы чаще всего застревают в центральном круге мишени (в “яблочке”) или около, девушки двигаются медленно, неохотно, как будто их заставляют, и косятся на конвой.  
И только она одна, презрительно скривив губы, вообще не двигается, опустив лук в землю, отказываясь подчиняться.  
Ром слишком долго пялится, она замечает и поворачивается к нему – и снова: “Я ненавижу тебя”. У нее густые волосы, собранные косами в улитки, и густые брови, сердито сведенные на переносице: “Я ненавижу тебя. Будь у меня нож, я бы тебя убила”.  
Честно говоря, Ром думает, что то, что мешает ему спать, уже расшатало его нервы, как молочные зубы – теперь ему кажется, что он не просто слышит несказанное, но и принимает картинку: как она (она старше и выше Рома) перерезает ему горло одним взмахом ножа с скругленным, загнутым вверх кончиком.  
Кто-то из конвоя подходит к ней, требуя, чтобы она на уроке стрельбы из лука изображала эту самую стрельбу. Усмехнувшись, девушка-артрит заряжает стрелу в лук, а потом, круто повернувшись, стреляет в человека из конвоя. То есть Ром так думает – но на самом деле стрела вонзается над головой конвоира в щит ограждения, вонзается так мощно, что ее не могут вытащить, создавая суматоху, которую старательно игнорируют учащиеся на всех других концах стадиона. К местным повадкам Ром уже немного привык – от артриток шарахаются, как от чумы, когда они в своих тогах проходят мимо, глазеют, но осторожно и только когда разрешено.  
Все остальные дочери артрит начинают переглядываться, держа в руках свои луки полунатянутыми, когда их подругу, выказавшую только что неповиновение в дерзкой и опасной для окружающих форме, заставляют встать на колени. Зачинщица пошире раздвигает колени, поудобнее вставая на них в траве на обочине беговой дорожки стадиона. Она не поднимает голову, тем самым говоря подругам, что не нужно рисковать и вступаться за нее, хотя конвоиры вынуждают ее, выкручивая вверх ее руки за ее спиной, заставляя скониться, как распятую, перед учительницей, которая зачитывает ей наказание, последующее за этим поступком.  
“Какая красивая”, - думает Ром, восхищаясь тем, как девушка ведет себя.  
И она внезапно вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо на него, игнорируя учительницу с ее наказанием и конвоиров, выворачивающих ей руки.  
“Ты умрешь!”  
Не понимая, что происходит, Ром думает: “Она что, меня слышит???”.  
Еще больнее теперь дается ей поднять голову в руках людей, которые прижимают ее к земле в рабской позе, с поднятыми и вывернутыми вверх за спиной руками, как для пыток.  
“А ты как думаешь?”  
Снова полным злобы взглядом из-под густых бровей. 

\- Зачем ты это в мой шкафчик засунул? - Сол вытащил какую-то вичу с фиолетовой шишечкой полуувядших фиолетовых цветочков, похожую на лаванду, и ткнул этот гербарий Кейту в голое пузо (Кейт тоже переодевался после тренировки).  
Сначал Кейт хотел выматериться – мол, ты дурак или да?  
Потом он хотел закатить глаза – мол, ты где то заметил мой к тебе романтический или еще какой блядский интерес, кроме отмудохать тебя рожей об стенку?  
Потом махнул рукой – дурак дураком: never argue with idiots, they would drag you down and beat you with ignorance.  
Кейт просто поднял осиротевшую вичу к лицу и понюхал – хуже, чем лаванда, такая вонь может мертвого разбудить.  
Напялив водолазку, Сол живо усвистал из раздевалки, шурша штанинами армейских брюк. 

“Интерсно, - думал Ром, - а слышит ли она меня сейчас?”  
“...”  
Как будто кто-то был здесь, в классе. Как будто кто-то смотрел Рому в глаза, и Ром читал по зрачкам и все-все понимал.  
“Ты умрешь!”  
\- Зачем ты на меня пялишься? - спросил Нан, постаравшись шептать так, чтобы учительницу не заметила.  
\- Я на тебя не смотрю, не переживай, - оттолкнул его лицо от себя Ром.  
“Как тебя зовут?”  
“Не твое дело”  
“Тогда я буду звать тебя… Лана”, - пообещал неунывающий Ром, умевший влюблять в себя всех.  
Лана – так называла ее учительница, когда зачитывала, каким будет наказание за напуганного стрелой конвоира. Ром вспомнил о нем:  
“Как тебя накажут за то, что ты сегодня сделала?”  
Ответ пришел полный ярости и презрения:  
“Наказывать? Какое право они имеют меня наказывать? Они держат меня здесь...”  
“Прости”, - извинился Ром.  
Отчасти он понимал ее гнев. С другой стороны, она была слишком вспыльчивой и гордой, как будто целая наследница королевского рода, а не простая артритка. 

Дежурный юнит подняли по тревоге. Кым мчался по коридорам радостный – давненько он не разминал свои волкособачьи косточки, гоняясь за нарушителями.  
Кто-то из Белого Города, огороженного трехметровой бетонной стеной, патрулируемого солдатами, пробрался в гражданский периметр.  
Артрит пересек границу Белого Города, в котором единственно артритам дозволяется находиться. Все артриты, включая королевскую семью, живут в Белом Городе. Там находится Пантеон предков - пещеры с бегущими в расщелинах ручьями, пещеры с высеченными из скал безликими статуями.  
Из декрета об охране границ есть два гражданских исключения – ученые, которым разрешается входить в Белый Город, чтобы изучать культуру Артрит, и дочери Артрит, которые принудительно учатся в публичной школе вместе с детьми и родственниками гарнизонных.  
\- Запрыгивайте, - пригласил Кейт, снизившись почти до уровня земли, задевая траву дном аппарата. От вращающихся винтов вертушки трава та пригибалась, как от ветра, как волны в темном травяном море.  
Кейт был пилотом платформы, Сол с Кымом – преследователями. Вместе они – юнит.  
Платформа поднялась в воздух. Темное травяное море внизу сканировали лучи прожекторов, установленных над кабиной платформы – два пучка света, которые ползали по полю, поросшему высотой по грудь травой. В такой густой растительности бегущий человек непременно оставит “коридор” примятых стеблей – его-то и искали.  
На платформе рядом с Солом, подняв морду, от нетерпения тихо завыл Кым.  
\- Вижу, - предупредил Кейт. - Снижаюсь.  
Луч прожектора преследовал бегущего сквозь траву человека, целясь ему в спину.  
Сол потрепал волкособа по холке – приготовься прыгать… 

Ром проснулся, как водится, среди ночи. Уставился в потолок – по нему ползли совсем почти неразличимые пятна света. Видимо, очерендная колонна бронетранспортеров на горизонте.  
Что-то не давало Рому спать каждую ночь, и он научился ползать в темноте как кошка, не задевая мебели и не производя лишних звуков.  
Братец Сол на дежурстве, братец Брайт спит на диване, зарывшись в локоть толстовки, как будто ему все надоело. Перед ним на журнальном столике ноутбук показывает один старый, но все еще популярный сериал – его Ром захлопывает, находя плед и расправляя его над Брайтом.  
Сходив попить, он заруливает на балкон – бОльшая из двух лун Артрит близка к полнолунию, висит низко над горизонтом, светясь бирюзово-голубым по ободу почти идеального круга.  
Возможно, это она не дает спать…  
“Лана?”  
Она перестала отвечать в районе четырех дня. С одиннадцати, когда по расписанию урок физического воспитания, до четырех Ром или слышал ядовитые, саркастические ответы (самый частый - “Ты умрешь!”), или чувствовал, как в него презрительно молчат.  
Но она была. А потом ее не стало.  
Ром поглядел на телефон, чтобы узнать время – и там вдруг сообщение. Сообщение от Брайта:  
“Я ненавижу не тебя, а твою трусость”  
Ром оглянулся за спину, на гостиную, на диван, на котором спал Брайт – он заметил пару опрокинутых, пустых бутылок пива под столом.  
Знаете, как на самом деле зовут Кейта? Кейт – его фамилия. В документах у него написано Роман Войчек Кейт.  
Как тень от тени на фоне огромной отливающей бирюзой луны Ром в толстовке с накинутым капюшоном выполз из подьезда и, стараясь никому на глаза не попасться, задворками побежал куда его звала душа.  
В два ночи громко и насыщенно цвела фиолетовая местная лаванда – запах в воздухе сводил с ума, такой густой и сладковатый. 

\- ФАС!  
Сол, благодаря тренировкам, легко спрагивал с платформы, когда она висела в пяти метрах над землей. Он мог бы позволить Кейту снизаться почти до нуля, безопасно, но ему хотелось показать удаль – он плечом прокатился по траве, спружинив ножками от земли, как прелестный резиновый мяч.  
Кым и с большей высоты приземлялся точно на передние лапы, и следующий же его рывок задними лапами уже был в рамках погони. Волкособ почуял след и погнался. Работая локтями, игнорируя колоски бьющей по лицу травы, Сол мчался и старался от пса не отстать. Кейт опять поднялся на несколько метров вверх, но страховал он, скорее, Сола, а не собаку – Кыму не нужен был луч прожектора, чтобы гнаться.  
У него был запах – более чем достаточно, чтобы бежать, разрывая легкие, отталкиваясь бело-серебристыми лапами от земли.  
\- Что происходит? - в наушник спросил озадаченный голос Кейта.  
С высоты он видел дальше. В траве по грудь Сол не видел почти ничего.  
Впереди раздался какой-то совершенно нехарактерный для волкособа… скулеж. 

“Лана, - Ром повис на металлической решетке школьной ограды, держась за прутья. - Лана, ты здесь?”  
Это казалось полным безумием, но ему казалось, что дочерей Артрит держат в этой школе потому, что что-то по периметру блокирует их способность мысленно общаться с другими Артрит.  
\- Общаться, в жопу… - Ром бухтел, перелезая с решетки на дерево, ветки которого практически заглядывали в окна класса.  
Он не спал нормально весь последний месяц – может, это просто крыша поехала?  
Совершенно точно, что это все глюки, вызванные двумя огромными лунами Артрит, бирюзовыми по кромке во время полнолуний, а, поскольку лун две, то полнолуния в той или иной степени наступления терзают Рома каждый божий день месяца – и он не спит.  
\- Ох ты ж ежики, - испуганно пробормотал Ром, когда его руки сорвались с сучка – вниз полетела желтая шелуха сосны, которую он ободрал, а сам он только как ленивец сумел удержаться – обняв ногами ветку, по которой полз в окно класса.  
“Я в карцере”  
“Я хочу есть”  
“Зачем ты пришел”  
“Я тебя не звала”  
“...”  
“Поговори со мной”  
Знаете, когда буфер накапливается, а потом его принудительно прочищают.  
“Твои подруги не слышат тебя?” - спросил Ром, усевшись на сосновую ветку, как на швабру, как летать – надежно залез и теперь отряхивал руки от трухи.  
“Нет, - ответила Лана. - Не у всех артрит есть способность Говорить Через Предков”  
“...”  
“Откуда она у тебя?” - спросила Лана. 

\- Кым!!! - возопил Сол, заслышав жалобный скулеж.  
\- Подкрепление в квадрант зед-се… - голос Кейта пропал из наушника, когда что-то взорвалось в небе.  
Сол оглянулся туда, но увидел только дым падающей платформы. Что-то обвило его торс, предварительно вонзив крюк в предплечье, несколько раз обмоталось вокруг груди с свалило на землю, откуда, через траву, Сол мог видеть только кусочек бирюзовой луны Артрит на горизонте и – россыпь звезд галактического рукава, пересекающую небо с севера на юг, как река, как разлитое молоко. 

Вайо вжимал голову в плечи, как если бы его собирались бить. Вайо прикрывал лицо картонной коробкой, которую ему всунул в руки Ингмарр, и старался, чтобы тень козырька бейсболки все время, как можно серьезнее, скрывала его глаза.  
\- Кто это, доктор? - спросил сержант пропускного пункта.  
\- Да вот, - развел руками Ингмарр, - завел себе помощника… таскать коробки.  
\- Ха-ха, - рассмеялся сержант и отступил, – проходите.  
По какой-то причине (от страха) Вайо нервно взглянул на мужчину, и тот заметил.  
\- Фиолетовые глаза… СТОП!  
Вайо подумал, что ему конец. Что М’Инаа придется тяжело заплатить за его этот проступок… Вайо приготовился бежать без оглядки…  
Ингмарр взмахнул рукой перед лицом сержанта:  
\- Какие глаза?  
\- Черные… - пробормотал сержант. - Черные, черные, как у доктора.  
Глаза у Ингмарра действительно были черные, как мрак, не имеющий конца.  
\- Гипноз… - поразился и на мгновение замер Вайо. - Это гипноз…  
От тычка Ингмарра под локоть в следующее мгновение он припустил через КПП, держа коробку перед лицом… 

Кейт услышал шаги – трава громко шуршала, когда кто-то прошел мимо него, задевая колоски широкими армейскими штанинами.  
Кто-то остановился взглянуть на него сверху, пнул ботинком в плечо – Кейт ничерта не видел, кроме разлитого в небе над головой звездномолочного потека, тянущегося с севера на юг, да и тот казался размыт, сто копий его кружились пред глазами, вызывая чувство тошноты. Этот кто-то презрительно сказал:  
\- М’аррават, - плюнул. - Инса.  
Кейт попытался пошевелиться, чтобы разглядеть, кто это был, сумел повернуться на бок, и увидел, как чье-то тело на веревке тянут сквозь траву.  
Сол… 

Ром кое как слез с сосны, спятился обратно к решетке по ветке. Лана сказала, что весь периметр школы под наблюдением – если Ром был неосторожен, и его засекли камеры, то жизнь его и его братьев скоро примет крутой поворот.  
“О, нет, - пробормотал Ром. - Сол убъет меня… А Брайт будет гордиться”.  
Он поржал, но за решеткой школьной ограды Лана уже не могла его услышать и ответить.  
Первая пара следующим утром была по ненавидимой всеми истории цивилизаций. Потому, что это был предмет, относящийся к базовым, его посещали все классы – и дочери Артрит тоже.  
Нан почти залез товарищу на плечо, пока пырился на процессию юных артрит, как бы сопровождающих Лан – Ром переделал ее имя так, как услышал. Дувушки в тогах шли позади госпожи, как бы закрывая ее со всех сторон своими телами. Как бы помогая Лан шагать (Ром волновался – это влияние карцера, что она шатается?).  
Сжимая губы, Лан дошагала до парты и опустилась на стул, держась за край стола.  
Ром грыз губы – он знал, что леди хрупки, как цветы, но… Лана носила тогу так, что ткань скрывала ее фигуру, это была даже не тога, а плащ, как у рыцаря… Вчера Ром имел удовольствие наблюдать, как выпущенную ей стрелу еле-еле выковыряли из стенда позади конвоиров. Ром нисколько не сомневался, что если бы Лане выпал шанс угостить его кулаком в лицо, он бы описал в воздухе идеальную траекторию и упал на землю бессознательным.  
“Заткнись”  
“Ты просто такая… - начал Ром. - Я правда...”  
Аметистовые глаза, как вспышка, сверкнули в него. Лан вытянула руку и сжала угол парты – на ее запястье висел браслет из серебра: пурпурная подвеска в форме капли, держащаяся на серебраном сочленении. 

\- Старшая сестра единственная, кто умеет Говорить Через Предков, - рассказал Вайо, скребя ложечкой мороженое.  
Ингмарр купил ему стаканчик – Вайо никогда не пробовал мороженого – в ближайшем грошери. Обслуживал его красивый кассир, у которого на Бейджике было написано “Брайт”.  
\- Это не слишком распространенное умение у артрит? - Ингмарр, сидя в машине, смотрел в зеркало заднего вида.  
Прикрытая бейсболкой лысина артритского наследника была чрезвычайно опасной для находящихся вблизи.  
\- Именно, - Вайо пососал ложечку, которой ковырял. - Поэтому важно, чтобы М’Старшая сестра вернулась к артрит…  
\- Тогда ты перестанешь быть Наследником? - Ингмарр вроде говорил с пацаном лет пятнацати, но ему казалось, что с равным.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Вайо, - нет.  
Он даже покачал головой.  
\- Право наследования артрит передается только по мужской линии… - Вайо как будто давал лекцию. Ингмарр повернулся, держась за руль машины, хотя артритские традиции он знал достаточно и без объяснений. - С тех пор, как М’Старший брат покинул семью…  
Игрмарр вперил в него взгляд настороженных черных глаз. Для них, глядящих с напряжением, Вайо пояснил отдельно:  
\- После того, как ты отказался нам помогать, коалиция артритов, которая настаивала на ненасильственном сопротивлении, проиграла. М’Старший брат, Кхан, покинул семью, чтобы бороться… он отказался от всех прав Наследника, - Вайо, обсасывая ложечку, указал глазами вверх, на серебряный обруч, забыв, что его заменила бейсболка – когда он решился с помощью Ингмарра сбежать за пределы Белого Города.  
\- М’антараанап’йетваайо, - глумливо Ингмарр сложил руки лодочкой и поклонился, уважая титул Наследника.  
Он сумел. Он выучил этот набор гласных и тонов.  
Вайо… ищущий особенное.  
\- Как зовут тебя? - спросил Вайо, воткнув ложечку в мороженное. Освободившейся рукой он махнул: - Не Ингмарр, а настоящее имя?  
\- Дальхак Пан Сартх.

Сол открыл глаза, чтобы его расфокусированное зрение успело захватить передние белые собачьи лапы, раскинутые, как в бегу.  
\- Кы-ы-ым, - простонал Сол. - Кым, где ты? - щупая вслепую рукой перед собой.  
\- Очнулся, - ехидно сказал кто-то.  
Сол попытался заставить себя смотреть. Кто-то ехидный сидел перед ним на корточках и неторопливо поглаживал бессознательного волкособа по серебристому меху (с состраданием), при этом куря папиросу.  
Поперек загорелого лба у него тянулась тонкая белая полоса, как будто раньше он там носил обруч, под которым кожа не могла загореть.  
\- Поспи еще. Скоро пригодится, - поднялся человек, затушив папиросу в песке носком ботинка.


	3. Chapter 3

vamps-evanescent

хреналион вещей должно было случиться (ухх, неприятных), чтобы я смог сложить эту грустную картинку. я не пишу обычно о том, в чем не понимаю, но это вот я никогда и не пойму - так что смысла то прятать

кажется, что это мое лучшая история пока

Вытаскивая сигарету из пачки, Брайт равнодушно кивнул на бандаж, в косынке которого покоилась левая рука Кейта:  
\- Как это ты? - походило на перелом.  
Но волноваться об этом человеке будет кто-нибудь другой, не Брайт, который сосредоточенно сыкркает зажигалкой перед кончиком сигареты.  
Кто-нибудь другой нужен Кейту, кто-нибудь попроще. Кто-нибудь с более податливым характером, кто-то, демонстрирующий терпимость вынужденному применению двойных стандартов… Не такая уж это сложная мысль, чтобы Брайт не сумел до нее додуматься и, хоть и горько, сжав зубы, проглотить.  
Зажигалка наконец-то дала огонечек, и Брайт поднял голову, разглядывая супермаркетовских рабочих, которые ранним утром разгружали грузовик с товарами. Двое: один в кузове подтаскивает коробки по полу к дверям грузовика, второй переставляет их на движущуюся ленту транспотера.  
\- Зачем ты меня сюда позвал? - спросил Брайт, быстро сжигая сигарету затяжками – хотелось бы, чтобы казалось, что он отпросился с кассы сюда, к черному входу, курить, а не разговаривать с этим человеком. Хотелось бы, чтобы беседа поскорее закончилась.  
\- Потому что здесь за нами не следят, - ответил Кейт. Он спокойно взглянул на рабочих, занятых разгрузкой, и продолжил тихим, ровным голосом, чтобы не привлекать их внимания: - Прошлой ночью на нас Солом напали боевики артрит. Скоро тебе сообщат... Вам с Ромом сообщат, - поправился он.  
Глаза Брайта стали стеклянными.  
\- Наши не могут установить связь с Солом, - Кейт сообщал факты в как можно более мягкой форме. - Его волкособа найти тоже пока не удалось...  
\- Брат жив? - перебил Брайт, уставясь на кирпичную кладку стены супермаркета как под гипнозом, как будто не мог оторвать взгляд от красных брусков, уложенных рядами внахлест, с красными прожилками цемента между кирпичами.  
Его голос звучал жалко.  
Кейт хотел сказать “Я не знаю”. Здоровая его рука потянулась, как будто погладить пришибленного новостями Брайта по волосам, но Кейт одернул себя, заметив:  
\- Зачем им его убивать?  
Простая мысль прилагалась к этому вопросу: “Зачем Сол нужен артрит?”, и Брайт оторвал взгляд от кирпичей. “Зачем он им, Кейт? - как будто спрашивали его глаза. - Что они сделают с Солом?”  
Кейт все-таки шагнул вперед, подтолкнув и страдающего Брайта к себе, чтобы обнять – больше всего боли причиняет знание. Понимание хода вещей. Все горе от ума, а ума у Брайта в избытке.  
На планете, где колонисты поместили аборигенов в тюрьму, назвав ее Белым городом, который обнесен трехметровой бетонной стеной и круглосуточно патрулируется.  
На планете, где захватчики держат в заложниках юных артриток, не забывая осторожно намекать отцам, что и безопасность, и честь деушек зависит от готовности старшего поколения повиноваться.  
На планете, где артрит-коллаборационист – это существо второго сорта, а все остальные артриты – третьего, и второсортные уже продали третьесортных за первосортные деньги и сбежали с Артрит на планеты Первого Мира.  
“Веру в предков” даже поощряют, даже приветствуется, когда артрит заявляет о своей верности предкам – это позволяет сразу же начать обращаться с ним, как с животным, думать за него и решать его судьбу, потому что такие примитивные, необразованные народы нуждаются, чтобы выжить, в покровительстве Первого Мира, верно?  
Так что же может случиться с солдатом захватчика в плену у аборигенов?  
Виски Брайта покрывались холодным потом, когда он стоял, лбом упираясь в кейтово плечо, думая о том, что Сола могут пытать. Могут убивать просто ради удовольствия, мстя за убитых своих. Могут отвести в Долину Смерти и заблокировать выход, чтобы Сол умирал там, среди скал и разлагающихся трупов, медленно от обезвоживания и ужаса.  
\- Я думаю, его хотят обменять, - шепотом, утешая, рассказал Кейт. - Сола на пленных артритов.  
Услышав это, Брайт оторвал голову от чужого плеча. Взгляд его все еще был тем странным, стеклянным взглядом. Как будто душа его, не выдержав, куда-то убрела, и опустевший без нее дом, оболочка, глядит наружу пустыми глазами-окнами.  
В прострации Брайт машинально поглаживает бандаж на левой руке Кейта – не боли, заживай поскорее…  
На артрит нет войны и пленных тоже нет – лишь эвфемизм: говоря “Белый город”, думай “резервация” или “тюрьма”.  
Пленницами можно считать только юных артриток, но Брайт понимает, что дочерей знати никто не согласится обменять даже на сотню простых солдат, таких, как Сол.  
Возможно, и Кейт это понимает, но сознательно преподносит так… так, чтобы оставалась надежда. Пять минут назад Брайт считал себя лучше Кейта, думал, что он на одну ступеньку выше, потому что Брайту не нужно ничего “преподносить”, и даже самая жестокая правда всегда луше любого, даже во благо и из милосердия, искажения фактов.  
А теперь он поглаживает бандаж Кейта, глядя в пространство стеклянным взглядом.  
\- Не плачь, - одергивает Кейт. - Знаешь… Знаешь что? Когда я лежал там, в траве, и не мог пошевелиться, кто-то из них потолкал меня ботинком в плечо… Как будто им брезгливо было ко мне прикасаться, а перевернуть и посмотреть на мое лицо хотелось…  
Тут Кейт вспомнил вичу с вонючими фиолетовыми цветами, которую кто-то подложил в шкафчик Сола, и затряс Брайта за плечи:  
\- Я уверен, что Сол нужен им живым…

*  
Вайо: Ингмарр  
Ингмарр: пастила  
*  
Удивительно, как в глазах Вайо по капельке молодеет Ингмарр. Первое впечатление о нем – какой он характерно для человека науки чопорный, вооруженный блестящим интеллектом, чрезвычайно осторожно подбирающий слова – размывалось по мере того, как Вайо проводил с ним все больше времени, узнавая его характер.  
И характер оказался не таким уж прохладным, невозмутимым и безэмоциональным, как Ингмарр стремился демонстрировать.  
Приходя к предкам поглядеть в их каменные, лишенные черт лица, Ингмарр складывал руки за спиной замочком и прохаживался по каменным лестничкам туда-сюда, сюда-туда.  
Пока приглушенный голос камней пещеры не приносил звук шагов человечка, который с малых лет был научен мягкой речи, мягким манерам и мягкой походке. Монашек, одним словом.  
\- А где эта? - Ингмарр вместо приветствия пальцем указал ровно по середине лба лысого младшего, имея в виду отсутствующий сегодня серебряный ободок с пурпурной каплей.  
\- Неудобно, - пожал плечами Вайо.  
И закатил глаза.  
\- А я думал, ты больше не наследник… раз ее нет… - предположил Ингмарр, сдвигая подол фиолетовой тоги Вайо, чтобы присесть с ним рядом на камень.  
Вайо нравилось не отвечать ему.  
Когда Ингмарр пытался потроллить.  
Когда Ингмарр выходил из себя.  
Когда Ингмарр играл с ним, как с котёнком, стараясь завести беседой в логический тупик так, чтобы Вайо признал неправоту.  
Вайо просто задирал подбородок, принимал, с чрезвычайным достоинством, вид наследника короля, будущего правителя Артрит, и сверху вниз смотрел на Ингмарра, который физически над ним возвышался примерно на голову и еще немножко.  
\- Аха-ха, - оценил Ингмарр, поправляя очки.  
Юмор Вайо такой специфический… Он любит веселиться больше других артритов, которые склонны оскорбляться за шутки про них самих, про артрит и особенно предков. Безсистемный ингмаррский троллинг Вайо встречает ответным – выпячивает свое знатное происхождение и делает вид, что ничего больше не знает, что больше наследнику знать не положено.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - рассыпает смешки по пещере Ингмарр, чуточку вперед наклоняясь, заглядывая в лицо подростка, чтобы удостовериться – не-е-ет, не-е-е-ет, Вайо же не такой глупый павлин, чтобы думать, что ему идет задирать нос? Он же не всерьез?  
“А что если да?” - еще сильнее вытягивает шею Вайо, до того, что просутпают венки.  
Казалось бы, Вайо всего лишь кривлялся – а у Ингмарра насчет его true personality зашевелились подозрения.  
\- На, - вздохнул Вайо, слазав в невидимый карман в рукаве тоги.  
\- Ты молился? - спросил Ингмарр, взяв с протянутой руки пластинку местной “пастилы”. - Молился матерям?  
Красная краска на указательном и среднем пальцах правой руки Вайо говорила о том, что он молился предкам по женской линии, синяя краска на левой руке – когда он молится предкам мужчинам.  
Вайо кивнул. Оставаясь монахом, он молился как минимум дважды в день.  
\- Вот бы ты мог ненадолго выйти из своего сана, как ты не надел сегодня свой серебряный обруч, - предположил Ингмарр, кусая плиточку пастилы.  
Артритская пастила сделана из… из лепестков местной “лаванды” - возможно, поэтому Ингмарр помешался на ней: лепестки были такие фиолетовые, такие сочные, такие горькие и лишь чуточку сладковатые… Пастила-Ингмарр: пять-ноль.  
Опираясь локтями в коленки, Вайо странно посмотрел. 

*  
Вайо: О величии науки  
Ингмарр: О похожести, прошедшем времени, самоанализе  
*  
Ингмарр думает, что у Вайо нескромно высокий интеллект для наследника какого-то дикого племени с задворков вселенной.  
Пикантно, что Ингмарр думает так сам, собственной персоной. Он, который… на которого Вайо так похож, как отражение из зеркала прошедших десятилетий.  
Вайо был как сам Ингмарр на снимке, сделанном больше двадцати лет назад – еще молодой, еще не переживший все неудачи, которые сформировали его несокрушимый костяк в груди.  
Ингмарр как бы смотрит на молодого себя, не улыбается, сомневается, стоит ли предупредить юную версию, что дальше будет только хуже.  
Что все моменты, когда он давился слезами и думал, что не сможет пережить, будут пережиты.  
Что некоторые люди, которые, он думал, будут забыты легко, так и не будут пережиты.  
Что то, что казалось малозначимым, когда он был молод, в зрелые годы вызывает бессонницу и вороченье в постели. 

“Ищущий особенное”.  
Восприятие Вайо гибкое, у него почти не наблюдается отторжения к традициям других культур, даже если они выглядят отвратительными. Вайо всегда старается понять логику рассказчика и, возможно, благодаря монашескому сану, пропускает чужие истории через свой внутренний эмпатический усилитель, синтезируя в процессе опыт общения с интереснейшим собеседником и способным учеником – умным, чутким, схватывающим на лету.  
Ингмарру нравится рассказывать ему о мирах за пределами Белого города, который Вайо никогда не покидал. Он преподносит их как пригоршни блестящих стеклышек в подоле мантии ученого:  
\- Как ты думаешь, в чем измеряется скорость культурного эволюционирования отдельного народа?  
\- В этом, в… - Вайо помогает себе руками. Ему кажется, что он знает. Чем больше всего разного, чем пестрее все вокруг становится – тем лучше. - В…  
\- В поколениях на девиацию.  
\- О…  
\- Сколько поколений должно смениться, чтобы то, что считалось девиантным, превратилось в норму…  
\- Сколько поколений сменилось, - непонятно, с какой целью Вайо выдавливает слова медленно, - прежде чем Дальхак признал себя колонией?  
\- Меньше одного, - ответил Ингмарр. - Это не эволюция. Это революция. Ты понимаешь разницу? Ты понимаешь, что такое подмена понятий?  
Вайо почти всегда понимает, что имеет в виду Ингмарр… даже его тонкую, едкую иронию, направленную по большей части на “особенности” взаимоотрошения миров колонизирующего и колонизируемого. Только что он сказал, что, чтобы увидеть подмену понятий, достаточно взглянуть на цифры.  
\- Два… иногда три поколения, - заметил Ингмарр. - Возьми те коммуникаторы, те компьютеры, установленные солдатами в Белом городе. Тебя они так пугают, но так нравятся, что ты кое как научился ими пользоваться. Дети твоей сестры вырастут, пользуясь ими для игры, учебы, работы. Ее внуки не смогут без них жить. Так новое, чуждое, то, что считалось девиантным, проникает в культуру в естественном темпе. Меньше одного поколения на принятие девианта – это всегда насилие.  
Вайо кивает, понимая все: знание разоблачает ложь. Наука – это правда, это абсолютная истина. Вайо доверяет науке, потому что правда перед его глазами. 

Вайо понимает все, пока разговор не заходит на темы, в которых его артритская культура начиналет выпирать из него большим, уродливым, неподдающимся никакой логике камнем. 

*  
Вайо: О традициях  
Ингмарр: Public narrative  
*  
Воспользовавшись техникой, оставленной колонизаторами в Белом городе, Вайо узнал из хроник Первого Мира, что хак – рогатые животные, похожие на козлов, которые кочуют по скупым пастбищам Дальхак, перемещаясь с севера на юг, когда приходит зима, и летом в обратную сторону. Весь состоящий из озер и плоскогорий Дальхак с начала времен зависел от этих животных: шерсть, молоко, мясо, шкуры – это все хак.  
Один хак равен труду слуги длиной в год.  
Пятнадцать хак – приданое невесты.  
Юноша становится мужчиной, когда убивает своего первого хак.  
Та энциклопедия, которую прочитал Вайо с коммуникатора, упоминала, что к народу Дальхак стоит относиться с осторожностью из-за “гена вампира”. Пить горячую кровь из только что вспоротого клыками горла хак – редкое удовольствие, что-то вроде семейного торжества. Ради того, чтобы присосаться к еще пульсирующей, порванной вене только что убитого хак, собираются все поколения, от детей до стариков.  
Вайо поначалу верил тому, что прочитал. Верил просто потому, что энциклопедия не могла врать. Верил, потому что от Ингмарра “геном вампира” пахнет за несколько метров: угрожающее появляется в его черных глазах без особой причины, просто вслед за мыслями, когда он недоволен. В том, как двигается его тело, есть охотничья пластика, скрытая хищная готовность в любой момент распружиниться и нанести внезапный удар – даже когда он лежит на локтях, дурашливо запрокинув голову назад до того, что кровь приливает к его лицу и ушам.  
Начитавшись официальных справок, Вайо верил и тому, что варварское распитие крови свежеубиенного животного всей семьей – это жестоко и неправильно.  
Ингмарр заявляет:  
\- Первыми пьют дети и старики, потому что они самые слабые… - он задумался, в его глазах, как кинопленка, проматывались воспоминания двадцатилетней давности, когда Ингмарр был подростком. Артефакты его памяти с морозной планеты. - На Дальхак всегда снег. Цинга – самая опасная болезнь. А знаешь, что лучше всего помогает от цинги? - Ингмарр приподнял бровь, мол, продолжай, студент.  
\- Кровь, - догадался Вайо.  
Ингмарр насмешливо улыбнулся – ах, какой умница.  
\- Хак на моей планете не так уж и много, - рассказывал Ингмарр. - Если зима сурова, то она сурова и для хак. Их потомство тоже гибнет. Им нечего есть.  
\- Голод… - Вайо содрогнулся, когда представил, каково это – когда есть нечего, а кругом скалы, снег и замерзшие озера.  
На Артрит никогда не было голода – круглый год цветущие травы обеспечивают хотя бы самый минимум: зерна и корни можно пустить на муку, стебли замочить и съесть. Культура Артрит склоняется к вегетарианской традиции чисто исторически.  
Ингмарр стал грустным.  
\- Так, - подтвердил он, - и появилась эта… этот… миф. Каннибализм, - он презрительно скривил губы. - Когда хак не удается поймать, хоть бегай по горам до тех пор, пока лицо не покроется кровью от метели со снегом… Когда у детей кровь начинает бежать из десен, когда они плачут… Как ты думаешь…  
Вайо уже знал.  
Кто-то из семьи убивает себя, чтобы спасти остальных. Мать. Дед. Ребенка, которого уже не спасти, нужно убить, чтобы другие дети могли жить.  
Безжалостный рационализм, рационализм, чтобы спасти того, кого можно спасти – еще одна из то ли чрезвычайно пугающих, то ли восхитительных черт Ингмарра.  
Вайо думает, что “каннибализм” Дальхак так похож на “долины смерти” Артрит. 

*  
Вайо: О предках и родине  
Ингмарр: О предках и родине  
*  
Ингмарра подвергли порицанию, когда он отозвался с пренебрежением о предках, особенно о дяде и отце.  
Наклонив голову набок, опираясь руками за спиной в камни, Ингмарр спросил у младшего:  
\- Как ты думаешь, кого я должен винить за то, что Дальхак пал таким образом?  
\- Все равно, - поджимал губы Вайо. Пожевал что-то. - Предков нельзя…  
Предков нельзя судить.  
Предки неприкосновенны, и о качестве их поступков, о качестве принятых ими решений лучше не думать – во-первых, исправить уже ничего нельзя, во-вторых, предков нельзя судить.  
\- Ах Вайо-Вайо-Вайо, - поцокал Ингмарр, ложась спиной на локти, откидывая голову назад, чтобы поглядеть на смешно перевернувшихся вверх ногами каменных предков, - тогда научи меня, как к ним относиться… Если бы у тебя были клыки, как у меня... клыки, как у сотен поколений твоих предков, которыми они перегрызали горло хак и пили их теплую кровь… Ах Вайо-Вайо-Вайо, скажи мне, взял бы ты у людей, которые прилетели на Дальхак в белых, похожих на храмы ракетах, украшенных сияющими шпилями, удивительное оружие, которое позволяет убивать хак издалека, не гоняясь за ними по горам днями и неделями?  
\- Что они хотели в обмен? - спросил Вайо.  
Ингмарр сморщился:  
\- Да в том и дело, что ничего не хотели. Они раздавали нам лазерные ружья бесплатно.  
Вайо право слово не видел, что могло пойти не так:  
\- Что случилось? - спросил он.  
\- То случилось, - проворчал Ингмарр, - что не просто так на планете, где только снег и скалы, все, что у нас было для охоты – это наши быстрые ноги и наши острые клыки. Лазерными ружьями хак перебили за пару лет. Их просто больше не осталось. Пару лет мы ели столько мяса, сколько не съели наши предки все вместе взятые, а потом…  
\- Голод, - опять догадался Вайо, и лицо у него снова казалось глубоко сочувствующим.  
\- Дядя и отец, - Ингмарр презрительно усмехнулся, - продавали свободу Дальхак людям, прилетевшим на белых ракетах… за еду.  
\- Мне очень жа…  
Ингмарр захохотал, оборвава Вайо на полуслове.  
\- Брось. Нужно было думать головой... понимаешь, головой, - Ингмарр указал пальцем на висок. - Когда от тебя зависит судьба твоего народа, то следует хоть немножко напрячь голову и подумать, какова в конечном счете окажется цена за “удобства”, которые пытается всучить тебе “Первый мир”. Нужны они нам или нет. Что мы с ними будем делать и не убьют ли они нас и нашу культуру, - в голосе Ингмарра появлялось все больше эмоций, все менее контролируемых. Он это заметил, осекся, фыркнул очень весело и закончил нарочно по-идиотски: - И так далее…  
Вайо было больно, больно смотреть на Артрит и на Ингмарра, который, как бы сказать… Как на ярмарке среди веселья появляется человек с ножом в груди, ходит повсюду, убеждает, что он в порядке и травит анекдоты.  
Вайо хотел рассказать об этом: тебе больно, мне тоже, давай помогать друг другу справляться, - но струсил. А что если человек умрет, если вытащить нож из его груди – кровь снова потечет, если вытащить лезвие из раны.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? - заставив себя улыбнуться, спросил Вайо.  
Этим вопросом, очень хитро, он пытался узнать простую вещь: как долго Ингмарру больно. Зная, сколько бедный Ингмарр, покинувший Дальхак в возрасте семнадцати лет, уже страдает, можно было предположить, насколько сильно время могло подлечить его раны… И тогда Вайо знал бы, как правильно вытащить нож.  
Ведь Вайо думал, что есть только один путь – выращить нож.  
\- Семьдесят шесть, - ответил Ингмарр. Вайо выпучил на него глаза, и Ингмарр засмеялся, замахав рукой, мол, не-не, недопонимание: - Это Дальхак, дальхакское исчисление…  
Дальхак крутится в два раза быстрее Земли, возможно, затем, чтобы хак чаще кочевали с севера на юг и обратно, обеспечивая экосистемы планеты кормежкой.  
\- Как давно ты не был на Дальхак? - спросил Вайо.  
Обнимая коленки, он пытался отложить в зрительной памяти: так вот как выглядит лицо человека тридцати восьми, по меркам первого мира, лет. Все равно Ингмарр странный. У него такое лицо, как у людей, кто много побродил по пустыне и в метелях, когда снег бьет в лицо. Наверно, у всех людей Дальхак такие лица, у всех сила и опыт, у всех упрямые челюсти и острый взгляд.  
\- М-м-м… - старался вспомнить Ингмарр. - Месяцев восемь…  
\- Что? - удивился Вайо.  
Он думал, что Ингмарр – вечный изгнанник, мечтающий вернуться на родину.  
\- Но я же их наследный принц, - напомнил Ингмарр. - Охо-хо-хо, - по-стариковски, ложась спиной на камни, покекекал он, как будто это доставляло ему удовольствие. Знаете, как когда общаешься с идиотами, но такими непроходимыми, которые не раздражают, а умиляют: - Охо-хо-хо-хо...

*  
Вайо: Предатель  
Ингмарр: О выборе  
*  
Во время их первого побега из Белого города Вайо не боялся, когда очередная перемещающаяся из одного гарнизона в другой колонна бронированных армейских машин отрезала их от дороги, и голос в динамик просто приказал Ингмарру встать на обочине и дожидаться, когда экипажи проедут. Если бы кто-нибудь из машин сопровождения заинтересовался автомобилем Ингмарра и решил проверить айди пассажиров и их разрешения на перемещение по городу, то с Ингмарром было бы покончено. А Вайо заплатил бы своей жизнью, жизнью сестры, и свобода всех остальных артритов была бы еще больше ограничена – ведь не для того Белый город отказывались официально называть тюрьмой, чтобы из него сбегали поесть мороженого.  
Тогда, сидя в кресле машины так неподвижно, что затекли ноги и руки, вжимаясь в спинку настолько, чтобы снаружи казалось, что в салоне кроме Ингмарра пассажиров больше нет, Вайо не боялся быть пойманным, он больше с интересом наблюдал за своим спутником – Ингмарр провожал взглядом бронированные машины, смотря им вслед… с пренебрежением.  
Как будто даже с раздражением: за полчаса, потерянных в ожидании, когда колонна проследует мимо.  
Вайо боялся людей из первого мира, боялся их приборов, которые позволяют видеть ночью и убивать на расстоянии, как будто по желанию.  
Ингмарр относился к солдатам, как к слугам.  
И именно это в Ингмарре пугало Вайо. Не вспыльчивый, изрядно мстительный, едкий характер, не как люди начинают говорить и видеть то, что Ингмарр им приказывает, стоит ему только взмахнуть рукой перед их лицами.  
Нет.  
Страшна цепочка событий, которая сформировала персону Ингмарра. Он мог бы править Дальхак, он был вторым в очереди к трону после отца – но судьба так не сложилась. Варвар с клыками, чтобы убивать хак, стал выдающимся ученым, полностью вытравив из себя варварское, как будто родился и вырос в Первом Мире. Даже больше: хоть большинство солдат на Артрит прибыли из Первого Мира, они не ведут себя, как аристократы, они просто не умеют, даже если бы попытались.  
А Ингмарр – да. Ингмарр не боится оружия и быть убитым. Принуждение, военщина, военная тупость для него – основание для презрения, и ничего больше. На эту тупость ему просто противно тратить свое бесценное время. Настоящее оружие Ингмарра – его ум, знания, компетенция во многих и многих областях культуры, науки, социального взаимодействия и правовых отношений. Интеллект – это то, что делает его аристократом (а он рожден на колонизированной планете), и возносит над солдатами (рожденными на планетах Первого Мира) так, что Ингмарр обращается к ним, как к слугам.  
Впрочем, вознестись, надо отдать должное, Ингмарр решил сам, и нельзя сказать, что ему не доставляло тайного удовольствия его презрительное, издевательское отношение к военным, которые “думают, что в их руках власть, а на самом деле там только палка, которая может стрелять” (цитата Ингмарра).  
Надо отметить, что Вайо показывался в пещере с каменными предками каждый божий день после молитвы, чтобы еще немножко поговорить с таким выдающимся человеком, как Ингмарр. Вайо носил ему пастилу, потому что заметил, что Ингмарр без ума от нее – казалось, перестань Вайо таскать сладость в рукаве своей тоги каждый день, и Ингмарр потеряет к нему интерес, и их ежедневные беседы прекратятся.  
А Вайо иногда, незаметно в рукавах тоги, мял пальцы – до того восхитительным казалось слушать Ингмарра и смотреть на него. Разве хоть кто-то из его семьи, всегда, всегда, всегда занимающейся только отправлением культа – необходимость, которую накладывает королевское звание – разве хоть один из его дядей или советников его отца мог рассказать хоть что-то настолько же интересное и восхитительное, чем с такой легкостью делится Ингмарр?  
Лишь Кхан, делинквент королевской семьи, иногда развлекал младшего брата, высказывая очередную карамольную мысль – экс-наследник был бунтарь еще почище притворяющегося тихоней Вайо. Советники отца часто били маленького Кхана в качестве наказания, а потом, спустя несколько лет, бить наследника стало опасно для здоровья, и Вайо просто запретили общаться с братом (монашество хорошо помогало разлучительной цели).  
После мыслей о Кхане Вайо сначала тихо засмеялся, потом помрачнел, вспомнив, что, после того, как брат отрекся от семьи, его даже нельзя называть братом.  
Вайо протянул руку и взял сидящего рядом Ингмарра за запястье, помешав ему есть его любимую пастилу.  
\- Что ты хочешь от моей руки? - насмешливо спросил Ингмарр.  
Вайо разглядывал его ладонь. Сравнивал со своей. Ладошка Ингмарра была квадратная, пальцы худые, но с массивными костяшками. Вайо вздохнул, поняв, что его узкая, как лодочка, ладонь совсем не похожа на ингмарровскую.  
\- Твои способности к гипнозу ведь кроются не в форме ладони? - спросил Вайо с некоторой… надеждой.  
Ведь если бы он умел то, что умеет Ингмарр – он мог бы еще раз покинуть ненадолго Белый город, чтобы встретиться с Кханом. Встретиться и обсудить, как они могут действовать сообща против общего врага, даже если они оказались по разные стороны.  
\- Я боюсь, мои способности прилагаются к моим клыкам и кроются в том факте, что я по праву рождения принадлежу к правящему клану Дальхак, - пошутил Ингмарр.  
\- Ах… - сообразил Вайо.  
\- Это очень помогает в охоте на хак, - пояснил Ингмарр. - Хак очень быстрые, охота на них отнимает мучительное количество сил и времени. Но если тебе удается загипнотизировать их, то… то… процесс значительно упрощается.  
Ингмарр задумался, потом рассмеялся:  
\- Я не пользовался гипнозом много лет. Тогда, когда сержант заметил твои аметистовые глаза, я сделал это машинально. Я не был уверен, что у меня получится.  
\- О нет, - поиздевался Вайо, - теперь мне срашно.  
Как будто есть еще, чего бояться. Вайо думал, что страх обесценивается, если его применяют каждый день. Вайо думал так и ухмылялся – пусть, пусть нагонят еще больше военных на Артрит. Пусть приставят к каждому артрит по солдату и окружат сотней пишущих каждый вдох видеокамер. Чем хуже – тем лучше. Если бы Вайо сказал это вслух, он уверен, Ингмарр бы похвалил ученика.  
\- Страшно – это когда есть, что терять, - задумчиво вслух профилософствовал Ингмарр.  
Вайо не понял, зачем он это сказал. Ингмарр вообще доедал пастилу и махал ногами, сидя на камне.  
\- Тогда тебе должно быть стршно? - сделал свой вывод Вайо.  
\- Ни капельки, - твердо возразил Ингмарр.  
\- А как же Дальхак? - Вайо даже повернулся на своем камне, чтобы получше видеть собеседника. - Как ты будешь…  
Как ты будешь возвращать своей планете свободу? Как ты будешь объединять кланы под своим знаменем? Как ты намерен бороться против колонизаторов?  
Вайо нужны были ответы на все эти вопросы, потому что лично он был намерен бороться. Без Кхана, в ситуации, когда отец и советники делают не то, что Вайо считает полезным, ему нужен был план и советчик. Именно такой советчик, как Ингмарр.  
\- Что Дальхак? - пастила заканчивалсь, Ингмарр собрал даже крошки с ладони. - Я с ужасом думаю о дне, когда отец отречется от власти в мою пользу, и мне придется что-то делать с этим цирком из мертвых клоунов.  
Вайо ответил молчанием. Молчанием трупа. Молчанием земли на глубине три метра, под которой зарыт труп. Ингмарр повернулся (с мыслью пробежавшей по грани сознания – а не попросить ли еще пастилы?):  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе не нужна твоя планета и твой народ? - Вайо наконец-то сложил свои страхи и странные, волнующие, опасливые предчувствия насчет того, кто такой Ингмарр на самом деле. - Ты хочешь быть ученым-аристократом из Первого Мира? Эмигрировать в Первый Мир и забыть о Дальхак навсегда?  
“Это не моя война. Это даже не война. Никто не сможет выиграть”.  
О, Вайо вот теперь понял, почему Ингмарр отказался быть посредником артрит, их посланником за границами Белого Города.  
Ингмарр не трус. Ингмарр не ленив. Ингмарр просто предатель.  
\- Я вижу по твоему лицу, что мне даже не стоит попытаться объяснить мою позицию? - уточнил Ингмарр.  
\- В другой раз, - Вайо поднялся, прошуршав одеждой.  
О нет, Ингмарр. Ингмарр был таким героем в глазах Вайо. Вайо чувствует себя так, будто Ингмарр его обманул.  
Впрочем, справедливости ради, обманывая, Ингмарр не произнес ни слова лжи. 

*  
Вайо: О трудностях  
Ингмарр: О трудностях  
*  
Ингмарр стоял, что-то записывая в блокнот, который всегда носил в кармане серой униформы не-военного. Он не оглядывался и продожал писать, хотя слышал мягкие шаги и шуршание длинного подола – Вайо отказывался его прощать, отказывался выслушать и попытаться понять, поэтому Ингмарр делал вид, что ничего не знает о приходящем его навестить “госте”.  
Сам Вайо не имел никакого понятия о том, что такое слух человека из племени охотников. Ему казалось, что Ингмарр не может знать о том, как Вайо, несмотря на свой гнев и презерение к “пердателю”, продолжает незаметно приходить в пещеру со статуями предков и, прячась за скалами, наблюдать за Ингмарром.  
Кельи монахов в скалах, а камни – такая интересная штука, что, если неосторожно уронить на них что-нибудь, сделанное из железа, то проснется все артритское племя и подумает, что началась война и этот шум потому, что всех зовут на вече. Остальным монахам тоже не следовало знать, куда и зачем ходит наследник королевской семьи, пробираясь по своим делам дорожками каменных лестничек, выбитых в скалах – Вайо давно научился ходить по своим делам бесшумно.  
Настолько “бесшумно”, что Ингмарр разочек оторвался от блокнота, беззвучно посмеялся, а потом покачал головой, мол, ну и дела, ну и дела.  
Вайо, прижавшийся за выступом скалы, подумал, что похож на хак, и с упреком поглядел на свою правую ногу в сандалии – это ей он оступился так, что Ингмарр захохотал.  
Впрочем, подглядывающий Вайо узнал (из подглядываний), что лучший собеседник Ингмарра – это Ингмарр. Раздумывая о чем-то, Ингмарр вслух, хоть и вполголоса, доказывал свой вывод сам себе, как теорему. Иногда он спорил сам с собой, разговаривая двумя разными голосами. Ингмарр говорил:  
\- А сейчас мы достанем ложку и пообедаем, - когда садился на камни и раскрывал свой ланчбокс.  
Вайо мял пластинку “пастилы” в кармане рукава и думал, что так выглядит одиночество. Вайо напоминал себе, что его не должны волновать проблемы человека, предавшего свой народ и свою планету.  
Ингмарр скреб ложкой в контейнере, вымазывая рис в соусе, потом остановился. Промигался. Потом громко сказал:  
\- Если бы только мы сейчас могли угоститься сэндвичами, которые подаются в кафетерии нашего университета! Ты можешь ошибочно полагать, посмотрев на них на витрине, что самый вкусный – с яйцом и ветчиной, но на самом деле самый вкусный – с яйцом и тунцом!  
Вайо за выступом скалы сполз на землю. Он еще раз воспользовался телекоммами, установленными в Белом городе солдатами. Вайо искал информацию об Ингмарре, и ему казалось, что где-то на изображениях он видел кафетерий, который тот упомянул только что – за затемненным стеклом ужасно просторное помещение, заставленное столиками, дерево и хром использованы как декор, все в коричнево-кофейных тонах. Прижавшись спиной к камню, Вайо представлял: базы данных самых интереснейших публикаций, унивеситетская лаборатория, конференции, собирающие ученых со всего мира – все это в распоряжении Ингмарра с утра до вечера, вся эта вкуснота для ума – в неограниченных количествах.  
В четыре вечера Ингмарр спускается в кафетерий на первом этаже, выпивает ароматный свежесваренный кофе и съедает сандвич с тунцом. А после этого выходит на улицу, где светит солнце до того яркое, что Ингмарр поспешно надевает солнечные очки. Стеклянные двери за его спиной закрываются, и оказывается, что это лишь один вход из более, чем сотни – здание института величественное, украшенное, хоть и в стиле модерн, колоннами, как положено храму науки. По фронту, над колоннами, огромные буквы: Евроазиатский университет.  
Ингмарр в белой рубашке и солнечных очках спускается по ступенькам – в гараже его машину автоматы уже подогнали к выходу.  
Жуя рис из ланчбокса, Ингмарр вздыхает – нет слов, чтобы описать, как он скучает по своему университету (Вайо довольно верно обрисовал прелестную методичность его будней). Ему хочется ненадолго выбраться из холодной артритской пещеры, в которой мало света, и пройтись по площади перед унивеситетом, наслаждаясь тем, как солнце жжет в спину белой рубашки, накаляя ткань, как утюг, разглядывая голубое небо, на котором нет ни единого облачка, глядя на шатающиеся от ветра листья пальм, растущих вокруг площади.  
Проглотив последнюю ложку невкусного риса, Ингмарр напивается водой из бутылочки и без отрыва глядит туда, в полумрак, где очевидно прячется Вайо. Ему мерещится звук, произведенный полным какой-то воды носом.  
То есть мерещиться ему ничего не может. У Ингмарра слишком хороший слух.  
Ингмарр завинчивает крышечку, качая головой – ему кажется, что то, что делает Вайо, это преступление.  
За скалой Вайо вытирает нос и, выставив вперед руку, смотрит: синяя краска на кончиках указательного и среднего пальцев… В нем борются левое и правое: зависть к той жизни, которой жил, живет и будет жить Ингмарр, когда вернется домой, против любви, искренней и глубочайшей привязанности, которую Вайо испытывает к Артрит.  
Положение Вайо мучительно. Если бы он не был наследником самой богатой и влиятельной семьи, он не получил бы никакого образования, и никакой Ингмарр, никакая наука не сводили бы его с ума. Ему бы не снился университет с его белыми лабораториями и библиотечной тишиной.  
Вайо родился не в той шкуре, которая ему подходит – если бы, если бы только он родился в Первом Мире, а не на Артрит…  
В голове Вайо вдруг появляется образ Лан. М’старшая сестра, возможно, почувствовала что-то и патается дотянуться до него через предков, чтобы утешить. Вайо торопливо еще раз вытер лицо – лучше больше никогда не думать в таком ключе о Первом Мире, который прямо сейчас пытается уничтожить Артрит. Первый Мир – его враг, враг не может быть твоей мечтой, враг не может сниться по ночам, врага нельзя хотеть, как наркотик, ради него нарушая закон, возвращаясь к нему снова и снова, украдкой, прячась за скалами.  
Ингмарр стоял посредине каменного мостика, переброшенного над ручейком, с руками, сложенными на груди, и, слегка сощурив глаза, хмуро смотрел на свое отражение в бегущей воде. 

*  
Вайо: О шоколаде  
Ингмарр: пастила  
*  
Заслышав шорох ткани, Ингмарр улыбнулся. Никто кроме Вайо не мог прийти к нему, в пещеру предков – артриты хотели плюнуть ему в лицо, когда видели, просто не могли себе позволить. Видимо, чтобы не искушать себя желанием плюнуть, нормальные артриты и у предков перестали показываться, чтобы случайно не пересечься там с Ингмарром.  
К слову, Ингмарр запомнил уже каждое безликое лицо пердка. Измерил высоту высеченных из камня статуй, у тех предков, которые, по подозрению Ингмарра, могли оказаться женщинами, был измерен и зафиксирован на бумаге объем груди… У Ингмарра кончались идеи – зачем ему надо было каждый день появляться у предков, что делать в пещере, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
Ингмарр мысленно умолял Вайо поторопиться.  
Что касается Вайо, то он долго молился, прежде чем предки разрешили ему смалодушничать: Вайо убеждал их, что, РАЗ УЖ ОН ВСЕ РАВНО ПРИНЕС, то можно оставить пластинку пастилы на том камне, на котором Ингмарр любит сидеть больше всего.  
Ингмарр расплатился плиткой шоколада. Подозревая, что Вайо мог видеть мыло, но совершенно точно не шоколад, он оставил на камне еще и записку “Это съедобно” - хотя было бы забавно, начни он во время мытья натираться шоколадом.  
Вайо снова долго молился, чтобы предки поняли, ради чего все это делается:  
\- У тебя еще есть? - попросил, показавшись из-за скалы. - Этот сладкий брусок?  
Вайо поделился шоколадом с предками, чтобы они не осуждали его за пищевые страсти, которые совершенно нельзя было обуздать – Ингмарр повернулся, когда его позвали, улыбнулся, и Вайо засмотрелся на улыбку и долго не мог оторваться.  
\- Ответ на этот вопрос, - Вайо слушал его голос с наслаждением, казалось, вот бы Ингмарр говорил и говорил, - зависит, - продолжал Ингмарр, - от того, принес ли ты... пастилы…  
\- Еще бы! - воскликнул Вайо. Улыбаясь – троллинг. Постоянный ласковый троллинг. - Еще бы я забыл!  
Как-то даже не озаботишись никак объяснить предкам свой поступок, Вайо снова начал показываться в пещере каждый день.  
Справедливости ради – он никогда-никогда больше не заводил с Ингмарром разговор о Дальхак, просто слушал интересные речи (лекции), которые тот держал специально для одного, но очень способного студента.  
Вайо нравилось быть как бы избранным учеником Ингмарра.  
Расстраивало только одно: как, будучи единственным, быть первым по успеваемости? Вайо решил предугадывать. Предугадывать вопросы Ингмарра, предугадывать ответы на предугаданные вопросы. Когда, бывало, Ингмарр бросал на него странные взгляды вроде “Господи, что с тобой не так?” или “Хотелось бы знать, что происходит в твоей голове”, то Вайо огорчался – ему казалось, он плохо старается и расстроил Ингмарра своей глупостью.  
Надо полагать, Ингмарр находил свое отдельное удовольствие в том, как водит Вайо за нос, как Вайо легко водится и просто нос свой кому попало вручает для этого. Когда до Вайо когда-нибудь дойдет (если дойдет), что на самом деле Ингмарр имеет в виду, отвешивая двусмысленные комментарии насчет чьего-то интеллекта – Ингмарр разведет руками. Он не произнес ни слова лжи. 

\- Доброе утро, - не поворачиваясь поздоровался Ингмарр.  
\- Доброе, - Вайо подозрительно быстро уселся на камень и теперь расправлял фиолетовый подол тоги на коленках с таким лицом, будто случилось что-то из ряда вон.  
\- Продолжим говорить об ассимиляции? - и Ингмарр присел рядом, напомнил тему прошлой лекции – если Вайо надо что-то сообщить, то пусть сам решает, когда подходящее время.  
Торопливо Вайо воткнул “вступительное слово”:  
\- Из-за того, что ты отказался нам помогать… - Ингмарр усмехнулся. Вайо не напомнал ему больше про Дальхак, Вайо продолжал пилить его вот этим. Вайо продолжил: - Кое-что случилось сегодня ночью…  
Ингмарр хмурился, но слушал внимательно – Вайо рассказывал ему о захваченном в плен Кханом и его группой солдате. Солдате, которого Кхан планировал обменять на Лан, потому что среди захватчиков и колонистов этот молодой парень был лучшим и, возможно, самым сильным. У него даже было дикое животное с густой шерстью и опасными клыками, которое его слушалось, как хозяина.  
\- Господи, - вздохнул Ингмарр.  
О ком это он говорит? О тигре? О леопарде?  
\- Я вижу в этом плане обмена пленниками фундаментальную ошибку, - заявил Ингмарр. - Что твоя семья собирается делать?  
Вайо, видимо, волновался. Он толкнул Ингмарра в плечо:  
\- Пойдем, ты увидишь. Пойдем. Пойдем.  
В сопровождении суетливо от преживаний семенившего по каменным тропинкам Вайо Ингмарр проследовал в тот же самый аудиенцзал, в котором его принимали в прошлый раз. Артриты громко спорили, перебивая друг друга, пока зычный голос М’Инаа не оборвал:  
\- Тихо! - Ингмарра сюда никто не звал, но и выгнать его было нельзя – артрит не может приказывать человеку из Первого Мира.  
Ингмарр имеет право находиться, где ему хочется в Белом Городе.  
Ингмарр мало понимал по-артритски (только простое: “есть”, “пить”, “предки” “красиво” - слова, которым его научил Вайо), но надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не понять, что Вайо досталось от отца за то, что Вайо привел Ингмарра.  
\- Отец! - умолял выслушать себя Вайо. Показывал на Ингмарра: - Он может нам помочь! Спроси его, что мы должны сделать, чтобы Лан не пострадала!  
Вайо понимал, что артриты будут наказаны за захват пленного – вопрос в том, наложены будут санкции на Белый Город или на дочерей артрит. Ответ очевиден для тех, кто знает, какую боль артритам приносит понимание того, что юнные артритки содержатся в городской школе, как в тюрьме, как заложницы. В конце концов, что еще солдаты могли сделать обитателям Белого Города? Запретить им разговаривать, запретить думать – только это, правда?  
Вайо был ужасно взволнован, утром он обращался к предкам, и те не знали, не смогли сказать ему, где сейчас находится Лан.  
За руку Вайо притащил с собой Ингмарра только потому, что тот мог помочь ему поддержать своим авторитетом точку зрения Вайо на то, что артритам сейчас разумнее всего делать: делать вид, что Старейшины Артрит на стороне колонистов и сделают все, чтобы освободить пленного солдата. Ингмарр, идя сюда, согласился передать в гарнизон сообщение от артритов. Вайо считал, что следует заявить о своей лояльности, что следует помириться с Кханом и уговорить его отпустить пленника. Вайо готов был делать что угодно, чтобы не подвергать жизнь и здоровье Лан и других девушек риску.  
Проблема была только в том, что Вайо и так никто не хотел слушать, а когда он притащил с собой Ингмарра – то все стало еще хуже.  
\- Отец, отец! - Вайо тряс М’Инаа за руку. - Нужно вернуть М’Старшего брата! Быстрее!  
\- Никогда! - рыкнул М’Инаа.  
\- Отец! - умолял Вайо.  
Ингмарр шагнул вперед:  
\- Это для Артрит жизнь бесценна. Жизнь М’Лан и других бесценна для артритов. А солдат у первого мира много, даже самых лучших, даже таких, которых дикие животные слушают, как хозяев.  
Ингмарр был уверен, что М’Инаа понял смысл его слов, но он только прикзал Вайо:  
\- Мы будем молиться, собери всех.  
\- Отец! - крикнул Вайо.  
И получил оплеуху от М’Инаа, отлетев на пару шагов. Пораженный, оскорбленный, Вайо взглянул на мгновение на Ингмарра, и его фиолетовые глаза заблестели от воды – Вайо было стыдно. Ингмарр опустил голову, Вайо схватился за красное ухо и побежал исполнять приказ отца.  
Он собрал все семьи артрит и привел их в аудиенцзал. Артриты уселись в пять кругов вокруг М’Инаа, соединив поднятые руки. В центре всех кругов должна была сидеть Лан – та, которая умеет говорить с предками. У Вайо это умение имеется лишь в зачаточном состоянии, поэтому там он оказался не нужен. М’Инаа не позволил бы ему стать главным молящимся после того, как Вайо перечил ему на глазах у всех.  
На самом деле, руки уже сомкнулись, музыка для моления заиграла – а Вайо так и не нашел круг людей, который бы принял его. Вайо не знал, что ему делать. Он огланулся в поисках Ингмарра, боясь, что и тот оставил его, но нет. Сидя у стены, глядя голодными глазами на артрита, который играл на инструменте, Ингмарр что-то бормотал под нос.  
\- Это терменвокс, черт побери! Это самый настоящий терменвокс!  
\- Что такое термен… - слишком сложное слово, Вайо сбился, - тер-мен-вокс? - он присел рядом с Ингмарром.  
Если говорить честно, Вайо не хотел молиться со всеми остальными. Он уже знал, что даже предки не знают, где сейчас Лан – так в чем смысл просить их защитить ее и других девушек?  
\- Так называется инструмент, на котором играет этот замечательный артрит в синей одежде, - Ингмарр невежливо показал пальцем, но казался нехарактерно для себя счастливым.  
Замечательный артрит в синем плавно водил обеими руками в воздухе, правой вверх вниз, а левой слева направо – и движения синтезировали престранную музыку, как будто рожденную из той же ткани, из которой сделана галактика.  
\- Это наш любимый инструмент, - поянил Вайо тихо, не без гордости. - Звуки воздуха. А тот человек в синем зовется Рождающий Звуки Из Воздуха.  
\- Ой, - поразился Ингмарр добродушно. - Во-первых, позволь пояснить тебе за радиоволны.  
Отделившись от скалы, к которой прижимался, Ингмарр пересел за спину Вайо и схватил его правую руку. Посматривая на играющего на терменвоксе артрита, Ингмарр пальцем показывал:  
\- Вот отсюда, из деки инструмента, антенна излучает радиоволны. Перемещая ладонь, ты укорачиваешь или удлиняешь волну. Чем волна короче, тем больше становится ее амплитуда, ты ее как бы сдавливаешь… или сплющиваешь, так что она начинает расти по амплитуде – энергия-то ведь ее никуда не делась… а амплитуда – это громкость звука… понимаешь?  
Вайо подольше посмотрел на играющего на инструменте артрита и понял, что Ингмарр, скорее всего, говорит правду.  
\- Левой рукой реализуется тот же принцип, только с высотой звука…  
\- Ингмарр, - печально заметил Вайо, - этот инструмент рождает звуки из воздуха потому, что предки хотят, чтобы этот инструмент рождал звуки из воздуха. - Вайо взял руки сидящего за его спиной Ингмарра своими, не понимая, как это может сочетаться на расстоянии десяти метров: радиоволны, антенны и терменвокс Ингмарра и молебен артрит, посвященный безликим прекам. - Ингмарр… - совсем тоскливо попросил Вайо.  
\- Во-вторых, - Ингмарр отобрал руку и торжественно поднял палец в воздух, - раз ты понятия не имеешь, как работает ваш самый священный инструмент, это значит… что был на Артрит кто-то, кто понимал.  
\- Предки? - спросил Вайо.  
\- Именно! - согласился Ингмарр. - Твои предки разбирались в физике так же хорошо, как в искусстве. Твои предки-мужчины почти не отличались от твоих предков-женщин, как ты можешь судить, если рассмотришь все-все статуи в нашей пещере, как пришлось сделать мне, пока я ждал тебя… И потом! - Ингмарр прямо светился, ведь открытие, которое он сделал, не могло не взволновать сердце настоящего ученого. - Не ты ли сам заявил, что у них нет лиц потому, что у всех у них одно лицо… Вайо, слова про одно лицо _надо понимать буквально..._  
Вайо покидал аудиенцзал вместе с Ингмарром, оставляя позади молящихся предкам артрит во главе с М’Инаа.  
\- Что мне теперь делать? - спросил Вайо. - Ты поможешь мне?  
Ингмарр кивнул.  
Чуть подумав, он предложил:  
\- Если с этой стороны ничего сделать не получается, то, возможно, следует попробовать с той. Ты знаешь имя солдата, которого М’Кхан взял в плен?  
\- Я знаю, где узнать, - заверил Вайо.  
Остались люди, которые ему доверяют и не согласны с тем, что происходит, так же, как Вайо.  
\- Мы снова выйдем из Белого Города? - спросил Вайо с улыбкой.  
\- Мы постараемся, - ухмыльнулся Ингмарр, отряхивая что-то невидимое с ладоней.

Ром взглядом высверлил дыры в тогах артриток, сквозь цветастые ткани на их спинах. Они пришли на первую пару все вместе, уселись с каменными лицами за парты.  
Ром приперся в школу раньше всех. Он ушел из дома раньше, чем Сол вернулся из казармы (на самом деле, Сол не вернулся, но Ром этого пока не знал), раньше, чем Брайт встал и ушел на смену в супермаркет. Бродя по пустой школе, Ром тщился “связаться” с Лан, но та опять молчала.  
Ром беспокоился.  
У него не было другого выхода, кроме как спросить о Лане у ее подруг, и он, прицелившись, пульнул смятую записку на парту артритки, которая сидела слева он него. Девушка посмотрела на него, потом на шарик из бумаги… потом пальцем вытолкнула его с парты на пол.  
Ром впечатал ладонь в лоб.  
Ближе к концу пары проэсемесил Нан: “Вынеси мне тетрадку по матану. Я не приду сегодня в школу, а готовиться надо”.  
Дожидаясь приятеля на скамейке стадиона, Ром рассматривал поле фиолетовых цветов, которое колосилось сразу за школой. Он был рад, что его бессонница, наконец, вылилась в какую-то бурную деятельность…  
Нан пришоркал, прикрывая левый глаз.  
\- Что это такое? - поразился Ром, показывая пальцем на фингал.  
\- Батя вчера пришел… не в настроении, - иронично хмыкнул Нан.  
\- О, - посочувствовал Ром. Сол бил его только по жопе, только когда было очень надо. Брайт никогда никого не бил и впредь не собирался. - Это очень хорошо, - сказал Ром, и Нан выпучил на него глаза. - Потому что мне надо попасть в карцер.  
\- Какой карцер? - запротестовал Нан против того, что его толкают за плечи к школьному крыльцу. - Я не буду всем показывать мой синя-я-яя-я-як, не-е-е-е-е-т…  
Очень расстраивало Рома то, что Нан плохо изображал драку. Он висел, как мешок, ползал по полу, когда Ром “бил” его по лицу, свистя кулаком мимо уже существующего синяка.  
\- Я тебя убьйуууууууууу, - выл Ром, опошляя сцену.  
Когда его за шиворот стащили с Нана, валяющегося на полу. Рому надо было не куда-нибудь, а в карцер, поэтому он облил учителя, оттащившего его от Нана, йогуртом из бутылки. И громко расхохотался, обсмеивая белые потеки, ползущие по голове мужчины на лицо.  
\- А что я-то сделаю? - прошагал мимо Нан со своей тетрадкой по матану, светя фингалом, пока Ром стоял с поднятыми вверх руками в коридоре перед окном.  
Ром был крайне разочарован: значит, Лан достаточно напугать конвоира стрелой, чтобы ее посадили в карцер, а Ром “подрался”, облил учителя йогуртом и обсмеял его – и его всего лишь отправили стоять в коридор с поднятыми руками.  
Да и в коридоре Ром не долго протирал коленками пол – его отправили к секретарю, потому что там его “кто-то ждет”.  
Войдя в приемную, Ром увидел Брайта и Кейта со сломанной рукой в косынке.  
\- Я… - начал оправдываться Ром – казалось, это родителей вызвали из-за драки… ну, просто пришли те, которые нашлись. Но Брайт смотрел на него с жалостью (Брайт не знал, какими словами преподнести новости про Сола), а Кейт… где, черт возьми, Кейт сломал свою руку??? Ром спросил: - Что случилось?  
Мозаика из бесконечной тревожности, не дающей спать, пропавшая с радара Лан, потерянное лицо Брайта, сломанная рука хмурого Кейта – казалось, все сложилось в картинку, которую пришлось прочитать:  
\- Где Сол? - прошептал Ром. Подбежал к Кейту и спросил у него: - Почему вы здесь?

\- Секретарь… Секретарь Жанг, - предаставился человек с погонами лейтенанта-полковника.  
Кейт отдал честь, а Брайту и Рому Секретарь Жанг любезно пожал руки, усадив их в глубокие кресла приемной.  
Показывая только грубость, Брайт смотрел в окно, пока Жанг говорил:  
\- Уже предпринятые попытки связаться с террористами от артрит пока не принесли успеха… Мы готовы обменять сержанта Сола на любого, кого они назовут, но… пока они молчат.  
Грудь Брайта иногда дрожала, как будто он из последних сил сдерживал гнев.  
Поглядывая на него, Ром всхлипывал и начинал платочком вытирать слезы быстрее – Брайта хотелось ненавидеть, но Ром не мог.  
\- Если я что-то могу сделать для вашей семьи… - предложил подполковник Жанг.  
Тут Ром зарыдал в голос, так, что Кейту пришлось прижать его к своей груди.  
Поняв, что Брайт, унижающий его молчанием, больше ничего не скажет, а младший из братьев ревет, как белуга, Жанг принялся выпроваживать родственников:  
\- Мы свяжемся с вами сразу же, как только появятся какие-то новости… Кстати, - остановился Жанг, - есть ли еще кто-то, кто беспокоится о сержанте Соле?  
Брайт с улыбкой взглянул на Кейта: вот видишь, я говорил тебе. Я тебя предупреждал.  
Подслушавший их разговор Ром прижал платочек к лицу, чтобы не зарыдать взахлеб.  
\- Никого больше? - поразился Жанг. - Хорошо. До свидания.  
\- Прекрати реветь, - одернул Брайт, когда шли обратно к пикапу Кейта, на котором приехали сюда.  
\- Но, - всхлипнул Ром, - я слыша-а-аа-ал, о чем вы говорили-и-и-и…  
Брайт заявил Кейту, что никто не будет спасать Сола – это не в интересах гарнизонного командования. Проще замять. Проще забыть Сола, а тех, кого волнует его судьба, заставить замолчать.  
Кейт не поверил, сказав, что они не поступят так со своим солдатом. 

\- Ну что же… - медленно протянул человек с фиолетовыми глазами и следом от ободка поперек лба – единственный, кого Сол боялся. - Кажется, они не так уж и рвутся тебя спасать.  
Между прутьями решетки он кинул Солу на коленки коммуникатор, чтобы Сол прочитал сообщение, в котором его предлагают обменять на Принцессу Артрит.  
\- Можешь дописать что-нибудь от себя, - добавил артрит, который носил такую же форму, как солдаты из гарнизона. На лычке на его груди было написано “Кхан”. - Только я сомневаюсь, что они ответят.  
Сол с недоверием глядел на безэмоциональную рожу этого Кхана – как будто его в младенчестве мордой впечатали в наклонную плоскость, и лицо так и осталось как будто подбородок выдвинули, а лоб задвинули.  
Сола два дня кормили – девушка-артрит приходила и босой ногой задвигала в его клетку миску с едой, не растратив ни единого взгляда своих красивых фиолетовых глаз на Сола, сидящего за прутьями, как животное, всегда в полусогнутом состоянии. Зато перед соседней клеткой девушка, собирая желтую тогу под животом в кулак, приседала и долго гладила Кыма по серебристой шерсти, пропуская свои пальцы сквозь собачий мех. Почему-то волкособ под ее руками все порывался повыть, поворачивал морду к небу и прискуливал…  
\- Я хочу пить, - просил Сол девушку. - И мне нужно в туалет, выпустите меня!!!  
Та смотрела в волчьи глаза, сквозь прутья продолжая гладить Кыма, как будто совершенно завороженная волкособом:  
\- Кхан? - на все требовалось разрешение этого человека со скошенным лицом.  
Кхан не отвечал, продолжая тренировать рукопашный бой с другими артритами, тоже одетыми в форму. Сол видел, что молодые артриты физически подготовлены так же хорошо, как он сам. Закончив спарринг, Кхан взял бутылку воды и подошел к клетке – он вытер пот со лба полотенцем, бутылку бросил на землю и ногой толкнул ее в клетку, к Солу. Потом он что-то сказал девушке на своем языке. Та поила Кыма, наливая ему в чистую миску самую свежую воду – Сол смотрел и завидовал. Девушка омывала псу лапы самой холодной водой, чтобы Кым не страдал от жары… Однако, после обращенных к ней слов Кхана артритка поднялась, опять придерживая подол тоги, и оставила его с Солом вдвоем. Втроем, если считать забеспокоившегося, забегавшего после ее ухода по клетке полуволка.  
\- Можешь выйти, - разрешил Кхан, - и сделать свои дела… Только в клетку будешь возвращаться сам.  
Он сидел на корточках перед клеткой и курил сигарету, выдувая дым в Сола. Если бы не фиолетовые глаза, Сол бы не смог угадать в нем артрита – Кхан знал и умел все, что умеют солдаты, люди из Первого мира. Физически он ничем не уступал Солу. Возможно, Кхан даже был своеобразным, ему даже не чужда была ирония – он медленно, наслаждаясь, повторил:  
\- Сам… - Солу предлагалось, послушному животному, после того, как он сбегает пописать в поле, встать на четвереньки и забраться обратно в клетку, низкую настолько, что в ней он может только сидеть. - Аха-ха-ха, - почему-то расхохотался Кхан.  
Клетка Сола так была похожа на Белый Город. Если артриты “добровольно” желают содержаться в его границах, то почему бы Солу не встать на коленки и не забраться в собачью клетку тоже самостоятельно?  
\- Аха-ха-ха-ха, - смеялся Кхан, вытирая капельки с ресниц. Потом он затушил сигарету и вытянул руку: - Верни мне коммуникатор.  
За два дня не пришло ни одного сообщения. Сол и правда дописал кое-что от себя, назвав личный номер и сообщив, что он относительно в порядке (рана на плече, полученная от “гарпуна” артрит, не была серьезной), ждет, когда подкрепление выручит его и его волкособа.  
Все сообщения с этого коммуникатора были отправлены на официальный аккаунт гарнизона.  
\- Аха-ха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Кхан, прочитав дописанное пленником. - Ха-ха-ха-ха…  
Он показал Солу экран коммуникатора – офаккаунт гарнизона пару минут назад запостил: “Нам в сообщениях пишут, что в юго-западном районе наблюдются перебои с водой. Торопимся сообщить, что энжинирный батальон уже занимается устранением проблем в системе водоснабжения, просим оставаться на связи...”  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - Кхан поднялся. - Уха-ха-ха-ха…


End file.
